


Secret Meetings

by ErzaDLaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaDLaw/pseuds/ErzaDLaw
Summary: Lucy and Gray get roped into helping Erza with a secret rendezvous. Will they discover that perhaps that they are more than just friends and teammates?





	1. Chapter 1

 I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. This is a fanfiction story about Lucy Heartfilia that takes place after the Grand Magic Games!

* * *

 

**I actually hate this story, but I wanted to still post it for the fans that do like it. Plus I want people to see how not everything an author writes turns out really how they wanted it to, but the moral of this story was that I finished it.**

* * *

"Mira, I am so bored!" Lucy sighed as she sat at the bar in Fairy Tail kicking her legs back and forth as Plue sat next to her licking a lollipop.

"Yes the guild has been very quiet with Natsu and Happy gone," the white haired barmaid said with a smile before she added, "There have been less fights and I haven't had to replace any furniture this week."

Lucy just laughed at her friend's honest statement. It was certainly true that there have been little to no fights at the guild since Natsu and Happy went on their fishing trip. Everything had been dull, quiet, and hot because of the unusual heat wave that hit Magnolia.

The blonde mage moaned as she rested her head on the bar and said, "I want to do something fun or lay on a beach!"

Mira just nodded her head in agreement as Erza entered the guild and made her way over to her friends. The scarlet haired mage asked, "Mira could I get a large piece of strawberry cake please?"

After the barmaid went to get Erza her cake, Lucy turned her head to look at her best friend and asked, "Erza aren't you hot in all of that armor? I barely have anything on and I am burning up!" Lucy's statement was very true. All she had on was a tank top that showed her midriff and a short flared mini skirt with flip flops. Her hair was tied up to stay out of her face and she still wanted to rub ice all over her body.

Erza just smiled and said, "No, I am used to the heat but I could change if that would make you more comfortable." Then Erza requiped into her purple sundress as Mira handed her a piece of cake.

Lucy just laughed at her friend. Not many people ever dared to question Erza on her apparel, but Lucy secretly knew that underneath all of that armor Erza wore that there was a sensitive girly-girl who loved cake and dresses.

After Erza had inhaled her cake the S-Class Mage looked at her friend and asked, "Lucy I actually came here today because I was wondering if you and Gray would like to go on a mission together with me?"

Lucy blinked a few times and stared in amazement at her friend, because it only took Erza four bites to finish her cake. Finally her attention snapped into focus, because she realized that she finally had something to do. However, Lucy felt guilty as she looked at Erza and said, "Erza I would love to, but what about Natsu?" Even though Lucy knew that Natsu would be gone for at least another week, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her first Fairy Tail friend and partner.

Erza just smiled and replied, "Lucy you are too kind, but we will be back before Natsu returns. I am sure that he won't mind since he left us to go fishing with Happy."

Lucy just nodded her head at her friend's statement and decided that there would be no harm in going on a mission—after all both Erza and Gray were her teammates as well. Lucy smiled at Erza and said, "Erza I would love to go on a mission with you!"

Erza nodded and said, "Excellent, you should go home and pack. I will find Gray and grab the mission. We will meet at the train station in one hour. Make sure to pack resort clothes, because we are going to be near the Akane Resort." Then the scarlet haired mage went to seek out their other teammate.

"YES!" Lucy screamed as she jumped off of the bar stool. The blonde shouted a goodbye to Mira before she grabbed Plue and dashed to her house. Lucy's fantasy about going to a beach was finally coming true! She couldn't wait to lounge on the beach in her bikini and drink a strawberry daiquiri.

After Lucy returned home, the Celestial Mage made quick work of packing. Thanks to Virgo's help Lucy packed several revealing outfits that were just perfect for the beach; she had sundresses, at least ten different swimsuits, lacy see-through pajamas that she knew Erza would covet, and tons of skirts and tank tops.

* * *

As Lucy arrived at the train station, she saw Erza at the ticket booth buying tickets as Gray stood by the train waiting with his hands in his pockets, already half naked. Lucy subconsciously licked her lips as she looked over Gray's delicious abs. She was so jealous of him right now, because he was probably the most comfortable out of everyone in Magnolia with his Ice Magic and getting to walk around half naked all the time. Lucy had no objection to Gray's stripping habit today. She knew that it was probably wrong since he was one of her best friends, but she couldn't help but admire at how sexy Gray really was. His abs were perfectly chiseled and his scars only made his body look even sexier. Plus his hair practically made Lucy swoon at the mere thought of running her fingers through it.

Lucy ran up to Gray and yelled excitedly, "Hey Gray! How are you?"

The Ice-Make Mage looked over at his scantily clad friend and smiled as he replied, "I'm good; how about you Lucy?"

"Ten times better now that Erza asked us to go on this mission. I have been so bored this week with Natsu and Happy gone," Lucy admitted as she stood and waited next to Gray.

Gray snorted and said, "You have been bored whereas I have enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change."

Lucy giggled at Gray's remark. She knew that deep down Natsu and Gray were actually really close, even if neither wanted to admit it. They were constantly fighting over who was stronger. Lucy would never admit to Natsu, but she was always fascinated by Gray's magic more. It was so chilling and powerful, yet so beautiful.

The blonde continued to smile as she said, "Well I will admit that it has been nice not having to kick Natsu out of my bed constantly or yelling at Happy for going through my underwear drawer."

Gray just shook his head. He couldn't believe that Natsu still tried to pull that shit on Lucy—Natsu wasn't fooling him. Natsu played innocent and stupid to everyone else, but he knew that Natsu was one of the biggest perverts in the guild. Lucy had no idea how many times Gray had already stopped Natsu from sneaking into her house while she wasn't there.

Gray was pulled from his thoughts when Lucy asked, "So Gray is Juvia ok with you going on a mission with just me and Erza?"

The sexy Ice Mage just sighed and said, "Thankfully she is away on a mission so she won't know. I asked Mira not to tell her where we were going, so hopefully when she gets back she won't follow us."

"Gray that isn't very nice, she likes you a lot," Lucy said but she couldn't help but find it amusing that Gray went to such lengths to make sure that Juvia didn't sneak up on them when they least expected it.

Gray just shrugged his shoulders and said, "After the games I turned her down. I am not interested in being with someone who worships the ground I walk on. It is annoying."

Lucy just smiled gently at her friend. Gray could be brutally honest sometimes, but she appreciated his bluntness. However, Lucy knew that even if Gray turned down Juvia, the Water Mage would not give up and she knew that Juvia would forever see her as a Love Rival.

Finally Erza walked up to her friends and handed them each a ticket. The three boarded the train and then Gray and Lucy looked at each other when they realized that Erza had purchased them one of the elite private cabins.

The two followed the S-Class Mage into the cabin and put their belongings away. Lucy and Gray took a seat next to each other before Gray asked seriously, "Erza why didn't you just get regular seats? Why are we in the nicest cabin on this train?"

Lucy and Gray watched as Erza looked nervous and sat in silence for a few moments. The Fairy Tail mages felt the train take off, before the scarlet haired mage finally decided to reply, "Forgive me, but I was not one hundred perfect honest with you." Then Erza's face turned the same color as her hair before she continued, "We are going to the Akane resort but only for today. It is a very quick mission, but then after that I-I w-was w-wondering if you two would a-accompany m-me somewhere else."

Gray and Lucy looked at each other with confusion all over their faces. Lucy knew that there was only thing that made Erza blush and stutter, or rather someone. The blonde looked at her bashful friend and asked, "Where do you need me and Gray to accompany you to?"

Erza looked down in embarrassment before she stammered out, "T-there is a-another resort j-just east of Akane. It is smaller and less people know about it. I-I am going to meet someone there and I d-didn't want to go alone. J-Jellal asked m-me to meet him t-there t-tonight and s-stay with h-him for the rest of the w-week."

Lucy and Gray both smiled when they realized the true intentions of this mission. Lucy practically bounced in her seat as she thought about Erza having a secret romantic rendezvous with Jellal. The blonde happily said, "Erza I would still love to accompany you! You could have just come out and said so to begin with. You and Jellal are so adorable together and I would do anything to help you two have a nice vacation together!"

"Yeah, you didn't need to be so cryptic. Besides I don't have anything better to do," Gray said with a smirk as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Thank you. It won't look suspicious to anyone if we are all there together. Since Jellal is still a wanted criminal we have to be careful," Erza said honestly. However, the S-Class mage continued to blush because she was thankful that she didn't have to go into too much detail with her friends. She knew that out of everyone in Fairy Tail that Lucy and Gray would keep her secret.

Lucy however wanted to get right down to what really mattered on this trip, now that she knew the real reason for it. The blonde looked at Erza and said intensely, "So Erza, what exactly are you going to wear?"

* * *

After Lucy, Gray, and Erza arrived in Akane they quickly went to see the person who sent the job request. Apparently there was a festival going on at the resort and a local vendor wanted to hire some mages to perform in front of the children. Erza thought the job sounded fantastic because she loved the time that Team Natsu performed a play in front of everyone.

The three Fairy Tail Mages spent the rest of the afternoon entertaining the children. Gray made the children shaved ice as Lucy used Lyra to sing happy songs to the children. Erza unfortunately got stage fright again and could not do anything. Gray and Lucy had to ask Erza to sit down and relax after she nearly impaled a small boy with her swords.

Once the job was completed the three collected their measly payment. Lucy didn't mind that the award was so small, because she loved the fact that they were able to help the children. Many of the children there were from the local orphanage and would not normally be able to do something so fun. Lucy wanted to cry and adopt all of the kids. She smiled as she thought how it would be nice if they all grew up in Fairy Tail and had the wonderful family that she had now.

The team made their way to the docs where they would take a small ferry to the smaller, more secluded, resort where they would meet Jellal. Once they were on board, Erza excused herself so she could go call Jellal on her communication lacrima to inform him that they would be arriving soon.

As the scarlet haired mage stepped away, Lucy went to the front of the ferry and watched as the ocean's waves hit the side of their vessel. The blonde loved the feel of the breeze on her skin and the sound of the seagulls above her. She wanted to squeal in excitement at the thought of how perfect this next week would be.

Gray walked up and stood beside Lucy who continued to smile at the waves. He didn't mind coming along even if all Lucy and Erza talked about on the train were clothes and how Erza should wear her hair tonight. He was just glad to get away and enjoy some time with his friends. He looked over at Lucy as her hair blew around her face. He wondered at how she could always look so breathtaking without even realizing it.

Lucy felt Gray's gaze and smiled up at him before she said, "You were right again Gray."

The raven haired mage looked at Lucy with a confused expression and asked, "How was I right again Lucy?"

"You said that you were enjoying the peace and quiet. You were right. I like not having to worry about getting puked on! I can't wait until we get to the resort. I want to relax on the beach, read a book, go for a swim, and maybe even ride a jet ski!" Lucy said excitedly as she daydreamed about doing all of those things.

Gray just barked out a laugh at his friend's comment. It was true; usually Lucy had to put up with Natsu resting his head in her lap. The Ice-Make mage was actually looking forward to some quiet time himself. Juvia's stocking habits have heightened recently and he just wanted to be able to strip without someone drooling on him. He smiled back at Lucy and said, "Well we should just make the most out of our time here. What do you want to do while Erza and Jellal are off together?"

Lucy blinked a few times, because she hadn't even realized that she and Gray would be alone together a lot. It was an odd feeling, because they usually always had Natsu, Happy, or even Erza with them. Lucy thought about this for a few moments before she replied, "I'm not sure. What sounds good to you? I am free after I help Erza get ready for her date."

Gray leaned back a little as he looked up at the sky and shrugged. He didn't care. "I don't care what we do. You seem really excited about this trip so why don't you decide for tonight and then I will decide what we do tomorrow," the raven haired mage said casually.

Lucy beamed at Gray and said, "Well we should probably get something to eat too and then how about we see what kind of attractions they have. Maybe they have a cool aquarium or something. Or we can just go straight to the beach tonight!"

"Sounds fine to me," Gray said coolly. Lucy wanted to shake her head at Gray's remark. When the Ice Mage wasn't around Natsu he was always so calm and cool. Nothing ever seemed to faze him.

Erza returned shortly and joined in on the two's conversation. All three were excited and relieved about this trip in their own way and each planned to make the most of it.

* * *

After the team reached the smaller resort, they went to meet Jellal who would be disguising himself as Mystogan for their trip at the luxury cottages where they would be staying.

When they arrived at their destination, they saw Jellal dressed in his Mystogan gear standing near a large fountain. The disguised wanted man saw the three Fairy Tail Mages approaching him and went to greet them.

Lucy waved nervously at Jellal, whereas Gray just nodded his head. Erza on the other hand had a little less composure and was already blushing again and was practically walking like a robot towards the man that she was in love with.

Jellal just smiled under his mask at Erza's actions and said, "Hello Erza, Lucy, and Gray."

Gray and Lucy both said hi whereas Erza stammered out, "J-J, mmm, M-Mystogan, hi."

Lucy just giggled at Erza's nervousness before she asked, "So where do we go to check in?"

"I have already booked the last two rooms available for us," Jellal replied to Lucy as he handed Gray one of the keys.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other and then it dawned on them what Jellal had meant. They hadn't even thought about the sleeping arrangements and realized that they were now supposed to share a room.

Erza snapped out of her wild fantasizes about tearing off Jellal's garments as she turned to her friends and said, "Lucy…Gray, I am sorry I forgot to mention earlier that J-J, M-Mystogan and I would be sharing a room. If it isn't ok I can share with you Lucy."

Lucy waved her hands in front of her face and said quickly, "Erza I don't mind at all! It isn't like Gray and I haven't slept next to each other before," then Lucy turned to Gray and asked, "Is it ok with you if we share?"

Gray just shrugged his shoulders and said, "It doesn't bother me."

Once the sleeping arrangements had been settled, Erza quickly decided that Lucy should go with her to the room so that she could get ready. Jellal and Erza decided on the restaurant that they were going to eat at after Erza was finished and Gray told Lucy that he would take their stuff to their room and meet her there.

Lucy spent the next hour and a half watching Erza requip into two hundred different dresses. The scarlet haired mage finally decided on a long tight black dress that had two long slits up the sides, plus the dress showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. After the dress had been decided upon, Lucy called out Cancer to help Erza with her hair and makeup.

When the Crab Spirit was finished he admired his work before disappearing back into the Celestial World. Lucy stood before Erza and wanted to cry like a proud parent. Erza looked stunning. Cancer had put her long beautiful hair in soft curls that fell around her face perfectly and did her makeup to make it look natural yet elegant.

Erza looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to start crying, but Lucy quickly stopped her and said, "Erza don't cry and ruin all of Cancer's work. Now go meet Jellal and make him beg to sleep with you!"

The requip mage blushed terribly at Lucy's statement and stuttered out, "J-Jellal. S-sex."

"Hai, hai!" Lucy said as she started to push Erza at the door, "Now go get him!"

The two female mages parted and Lucy practically skipped back to her room. Erza and Jellal were so cute together and Lucy couldn't wait until the day when Jellal would be pardoned so that he and Erza wouldn't have to sneak around like this. She felt like Mira as she fantasized about them getting married and having babies. She wanted them to have a big wedding that she would help Erza with and be the maid of honor.

Just as Lucy was about to reach her and Gray's room she heard two men yell out from behind her, "Hey check out that tight ass!"

Lucy just ignored the perverted comment and continued to head towards her room. She didn't like talking to strangers, let alone perverted and horny ones.

One of the men yelled again, "Hey sweet cheeks where are you going? Why don't you swing that pretty little ass and those big tits over my way?"

Lucy's anger nearly ignited, but then she suddenly felt a chilly wind as she heard the cool but pissed voice of Gray. His hand glowed with his ice magic as he said, "How about you two move out of my way and leave my friend alone before I show you a new meaning for the term blue balled."


	2. Chapter 2

"Look man we didn't mean any harm," one of the perverted men whimpered out.

Gray walked over and stood in front of Lucy protectively and said to the men, "Get out of my sight before you regret it."

The raven haired mage's dark blue eyes glowed in anger at the men as his muscles remained flexed for a fight. Lucy watched as the men about pissed themselves right there and took off as fast as possible. The blonde giggled slightly as she looked up at a pissed off Gray. She thought he looked so adorable, yet unbelievable sexy, when he got all protective like that.

Gray just looked at Lucy with one of his eyebrows arched and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Lucy replied as she started to skip happily towards their room, completely forgetting about the disgusting men's rude comments.

The Ice-Make Mage just continued to eye his friend questionably and then shrugged his shoulders as he followed her. How could she be so happy about being hit on by a bunch of perverts? He never knew until he met Lucy how much trouble one beautiful girl could get into.

Lucy waited for Gray to unlock the door to their room and was antsy, because she couldn't wait to see what it looked like. Gray hurried and got the key ready, because he could see Lucy squirm in excitement next to him. He always thought it was amusing how excited she got when they stayed at nice places, considering that she was the only one to grow up in a mansion.

As Gray opened the door, Lucy let out an excited gasp and ran into their room. The air conditioner was blowing and for the first time in weeks she felt cool. One of the walls facing the beach was nothing but windows with a giant glass door that led out to a balcony. Lucy noticed that there was only one large king sized bed in the room and only a loveseat instead of a full-sized couch. However, Lucy decided that she would worry about that later as she ran to the bathroom and squealed at the large Jacuzzi tub that could easily fit two people.

Lucy walked back into their room and saw that Gray had already stripped down to his boxers. Lucy sighed and said, "Gray your clothes."

"AHHH, sorry about that!" Gray yelled as he grabbed his pants and put them back on.

The blonde just giggled at her friend's antics. She honestly didn't even mind when Gray stripped anymore. She just liked reminding him that he was practically naked in front of her.

After Gray finished putting his pants back on, he looked at Lucy who had now made her way out onto the balcony to get a better view of the ocean and asked, "So do you want to go get something to eat now?"

Lucy immediately tore herself away from the ocean view at the mention of food and replied, "Sure, did you find out if there were any good places around here?"

"Yeah there is a little seafood place right by the water that is supposed to be pretty good. I know how much you love shrimp, so does that sound ok?" Gray asked as he found a shirt to put on.

"Mmm…that sounds delicious, but I should probably change first," Lucy said as she looked down at her attire. She was still in her short mini skirt and short tank top.

But before she could open her suitcase she heard Gray moan as he said, "Lucy you look fine. You always look good no matter what you wear."

Lucy blushed at Gray's statement and shifted nervously where she stood. "U-um, if you are sure," Lucy said quietly. She didn't know why, but Gray's opinion of her set her skin on fire.

Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and started to lead her out of the room with a smirk on his face as he replied, "Yes, besides you and Erza have talked about clothes enough for one day. I just want to eat."

Lucy just laughed and let Gray lead her out of their room. The two mages laughed and talked as they made their way to the little restaurant. They walked side by side enjoying each other's company and didn't even notice when elderly couples would comment on how cute of a couple they were. The two seemed to be lost in each other's presence and completely oblivious to the world around them.

As Lucy and Gray reached the restaurant that was located on the pier, the blonde's mouth began to water at the smell of shrimp, lobster, and crab. They walked up to the hostess where Gray asked if they could be seated on the deck that overlooked the ocean.

The hostess was clearly taken in by Gray's good looks and Lucy just snorted at the woman's blatant attempt at flirting; however, Lucy didn't mind so much when it got them the best seat in the entire restaurant. Plus she noticed that Gray kept his usual calm and collected exterior. The Ice-Make Mage didn't even acknowledge the not so subtle hints that the hostess had dropped for him.

Their table was positioned right on the edge of the deck and was surrounded by various tropical plants for an intimate feel. The sun was already setting and it cast a pinkish gray light over the sky and ocean. The restaurant had candles lit on the outside tables and stringed lights that hung through the rafters.

Lucy couldn't stop gazing at the beautiful sunset. She loved her life. She had the best friends in the whole world and she felt like in this moment right now—her life was absolutely perfect.

Gray looked up from his menu to see his blonde friend starring off into the sunset. He chuckled to himself, because Lucy was such a romantic at heart. She was so unlike any other girl he had ever met. The way one minute she would be incredibly sweet and naïve, but then the next she would be Lucy Kicking him and Natsu across the room. He enjoyed being here with her. Somehow Lucy always seemed to melt his icy heart.

* * *

After the two mages finished their meal, Gray ordered a dessert for Lucy to take back to their room. She had insisted that he not do it, but Gray knew that his teammate loved her desserts—just like Erza. Lucy also tried to object when Gray paid for her meal, so he promised that tomorrow night he would let her pay which Lucy then agreed to.

As the two headed back to their room, Gray asked, "So have you decided what you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

"Yes I decided that I want to go swimming in the ocean. It is still so warm, even here. Maybe tomorrow we can look into the aquarium since it will heat back up even more during the day," Lucy said as she gazed up at the first few stars that entered the night sky.

"Swimming sounds fine, but you don't have to worry about it being hot while we are here," Gray said with a smile.

"Oh, why is that?" Lucy asked as she blinked in confusion.

Gray thumped Lucy on the head and said, "Maybe because you are with an Ice Mage."

"Ow, stop it!" Lucy said with a playful pout, but then giggled as she said, "I didn't forget that you were an Ice-Make Mage, but I can't expect you to keep me cool for the entire trip."

Gray just smirked at Lucy's reaction and then asked, "Why not?"

The two finally reached their room door when Lucy said defiantly, "I don't want to use you as my own personal air conditioner that would be mean!" Then the blonde crossed her arms in a huff which pushed her breasts up to reveal even more cleavage than she was already showing.

Gray got a sly smile on his face as he iced his palms and then ran his hand down the back of Lucy's bare neck. Even though the sun was setting, the warmth of the day still clung to the air. As Gray's icy hands ran down Lucy's neck she couldn't help but arch into his touch and let out an involuntary breathy moan.

When Lucy realized the sound that she had made, she quickly blushed and turned away. Gray stood frozen for a second and felt his member harden by the seductive sound that came from one of his best friends. His hand remained on her neck as he felt it heat up from her embarrassment. He wanted to moan too and tell her that she had nothing to be embarrassed for; however he knew Lucy and knew that she would just get more flustered if he drew attention to it. Plus he didn't want her to turn around right now and see the large bulge that was trying to escape from his pants.

The Ice-Make Mage removed his hand and then unlocked the door to their room as he asked, "Well should we get changed and go to the beach?"

Lucy continued to look away as she nodded. She was thankful that Gray didn't say anything, but she still felt awkward because she knew that he had heard her. How could he have not? Did he think that she was stupid for how he made her moan? Was he grossed out by her since they were just friends?

The two entered their room and Lucy quickly went over to her suitcase and pulled out the first swimsuit without even looking to see which one she grabbed, before she darted straight towards the bathroom.

Gray just sighed as he watched Lucy act all flustered and then put her dessert in the mini-fridge. He didn't want her to be upset, but he wasn't sure how to word to her that the sound she had made didn't bother him at all. The truth was her moan had the opposite effect on him. He wanted to hear her moan like that again. He felt guilty, because she was his best friend. But any man could see how freaking sexy Lucy was. Her golden hair was so silky and it contrasted so beautifully with those rich brown eyes that seemed to melt him every time. He loved her figure too and would always get annoyed when Natsu and Happy would make fun of her. He didn't think Lucy was heavy. The only thing heavy on her was those massive breasts of hers, which he didn't see how that was a negative.

But Lucy's looks weren't the only thing that drew Gray to her. He just loved being around her. She was one of the first people since Ur died that really reached out to him to get to know him. He loved how they bantered and liked how easy it was to have a conversation with her. She was smart, funny, brave, and thoughtful. He knew that he had been interested in her for a while, but he never acted on it because he thought that she was into Natsu. For a long time Gray was content with just being Lucy's friend, but ever since the games and one version of himself died and the future version of Lucy died—he couldn't help but feel regret every time he looked at her because of all of his missed opportunities to tell her how he felt or get to know her better.

The raven haired mage decided to quit thinking depressing thoughts and thought that it would be best to change into his swimming trunks before Lucy came out. He barely pulled the trunks up over his manhood when Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, still clearly flushed. For the first time in a long time, Gray thought that the room felt too hot.

The Ice-Make Mage gulped as his eyes ran over every curve to Lucy's body, memorizing every detail. Her legs looked incredibly smooth and Gray had the urge to run his hands up them, perhaps eliciting another moan from her. But Gray's eyes were also drawn to the skimpy piece of clothing that Lucy called a swimsuit. Her choice of attire was a simple string bikini, with an emphasis on the string part. She wore a dark blue swimsuit that had little silver sequins sewn on. Every move that Lucy took made her body shimmer with light from the sequins .The two small triangles that covered her breasts, barely covered her nipples. Then the strings that held up her bottoms showed off her hips perfectly. He wanted to lick his lips as he thought about of how fast it he could rid her of that outfit.

It was Gray's turn to blush because of Lucy as he grabbed two towels for them while she put on a pair of flip-flops. The Ice-Make Mage looked at his friend nervously and said, "Well are you ready to go?"

Lucy just nodded her head, still embarrassed but now for another reason. She saw Gray without a shirt on all of the time. She had no idea why, but Gray looked so incredibly hot with his light blue swimming trunks on that rode his hips so temptingly.

Gray stuck the key in his swim trunk pockets and then the two made their way to the beach. Both felt extremely uncomfortable and felt guilty for how they were mind groping one of their best friends.

As they arrived at the beach they found a spot to lay out their towels. The evening was beautiful and Lucy was glad that they came to this smaller resort instead of the larger one at Akane, because it looked like there were a million stars in the sky plus the beach was so peaceful since there were very few tourists here.

After Gray laid out their towels he asked, "Would you like a lemonade or something? I saw a stand back there with drinks."

Lucy just smiled slightly and said, "Sure. A strawberry one if they have it," as she sat down on her towel.

Gray nodded and then walked away quickly so that he could clear his head for a few minutes. As Gray made his way to the drink stand, he ran his fingers through his thick raven hair as he waited behind an elderly couple who couldn't decide on what they wanted. Gray wanted to groan at first but then he took a closer look at the couple; the elderly couple stood there in contentment as the old woman had her arm wrapped around her husband's. But what Gray noticed more was how the old man looked at his wife. The man's eyes were filled with such life and love as he looked down and smiled at the white haired woman on his arm.

"What would you like dear? You can have anything you want! It is on me," the elderly man asked his wife.

The old woman just giggled as she smiled up at her husband with adoring eyes and replied, "You say that every time Takuma."

The old man just laughed at his wife's response and said, "That is true, but I always want to remind you that I never want you to want for anything. I want to take care of you as long as I can."

Gray wasn't one for sappy love stories, but something about this elderly couple touched his icy heart. The way they looked at each other, the way they held each other, and the way that they were still in love with each other after all of this time. Gray had always felt jaded about the idea of love. Almost everyone he had ever loved when he was younger had died. He honestly never tried to think about the future too much, because it depressed him. He was afraid to fall in love. But then after the Grand Magic Games, he couldn't help but feel like there was something missing in his life.

After the couple ordered their drinks and left, Gray purchased some drinks for him and Lucy. As the raven haired mage walked back to where Lucy was waiting for him, he couldn't stop thinking about that couple. He shouldn't be surprised that there were other lovey-dovey couples here, after all that is why they had originally come here so that Erza and Jellal could be alone together.

When Gray looked up his breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on his blonde friend. Lucy sat on her towel with her arms behind her as she leaned back and looked up at the stars with a smile on her face. The light of the stars made her creamy white skin glow even more and Gray thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Lucy heard Gray approach and turned to get her drink from him, but stopped when she saw him with an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at her. She shifted uncomfortably on her towel out of nervousness and asked, "Um Gray, is everything all right?"

"Yeah sorry about that, here is your drink," Gray said as he snapped out of his thoughts and handed Lucy her lemonade before he took a seat next to her.

Lucy just smiled at her friend, but was still slightly nervous. She still felt embarrassed from earlier, but now she was confused as to why Gray had looked at her like that.

The Celestial Mage took a sip of her strawberry lemonade and then looked over at Gray who was on his side facing her but occupied with his drink. Lucy's eyes roamed over Gray's chiseled features. He looked so incredibly handsome on his towel as his dark hair slightly covered his deep blue eyes.

But then before Gray could catch Lucy admiring him Lucy asked, "Gray did you happen to see this really cute old couple that walked by right before you got here?"

Gray looked up at Lucy who was smiling at him. He realized that she must have seen the same couple that he had waited behind when he replied, "Yeah, I saw them while I was getting our drinks."

Lucy clasped her hands together and squealed, "They looked  _soooo_  cute as they held hands and stared into each other's eyes. It was so romantic!"

The Ice-Make Mage just chuckled; he knew Lucy would think something like that. Lucy shot Gray a look as he laughed at her, which only made him laugh harder. Then the blonde stuck out her bottom lip and asked, "What's so funny Gray?"

"Nothing really, it is just like you though to think something like that. However, this time I would have to agree with you. I thought that they were nice," Gray admitted as he added a little more ice to his drink.

Lucy blinked in surprise as she asked, "You thought that they were cute too?"

"Yeah I would have to be one hard ass bastard to think that they weren't. What kind of guy do you take me for Lucy?" Gray said seriously as he looked into Lucy's deep chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry Gray. I don't think that you are a hard ass. Your comment just surprised me that is all," Lucy said earnestly before she added, "I actually think it is kind of refreshing that you think that the couple was nice."

Gray and Lucy continued to hold each other's gazes as Gray asked in a lowered voice, "Why do you think it is refreshing?"

Lucy rubbed her arms nervously as she said, "It is just that guys like you don't usually think that way."

The raven haired mage arched his eyebrow and asked questionably, "Guys like me?"

Lucy blushed like crazy now, because she didn't know how they got so far into this conversation and now she was trapped. She looked away, but she could still feel Gray's intense gaze stare on her.

Gray just smirked because he could tell that Lucy was getting flustered again, but he felt like he had to know what she was going to say. He slowly leaned up and scooted over onto her towel as he whispered in her ear, "Lucy, what do you mean by 'guys like me'?"

The blonde visibly shuddered, which only made Gray's smirk grow. He loved how flustered Lucy got if there was even the slightest hint of intimacy. She was so pure.

Lucy tried to find a way out of the conversation and quickly said, "Hey I think I am going to go for a swim now!" Then she tried to jump up off her towel only to be pulled back down on it by strong, cool hands.

As Lucy's back hit her towel softly yet firmly, Gray hovered over her and said with a smirk, "Lucy, you can either tell me what you mean," then he leaned down closer to her blushed face and said huskily, "Or I can use my magic to cool you down again. That sound you made earlier was pretty interesting."

Lucy gaped at her friend hovered above her. She and Gray had always had a playful relationship before, but this was a whole new level. If Natsu ever did something like this she would have Lucy Kicked him right in the balls, but as Gray teased her she found that she liked it—even if she was extremely embarrassed.

The blonde turned her head, because she couldn't continue to look at Gray's smug face. She couldn't understand these feelings that she was having about him. She was so confused, but she knew that she should just admit the truth now because it would be less embarrassing than moaning again from his ice magic.

Lucy found the courage somewhere inside her and admitted shyly, "W-well you a-are u-um attractive. Attractive guys sometimes tend to be jerks, because they act like they are too cool for sweet or romantic things."

Gray's smirk grew as he remained by her ear and said, "See that wasn't so hard to admit." The Ice-Mage then let go of his still embarrassed friend and moved back onto his towel before he added playfully, "But that is pretty cold of you Lucy. Are attractive guys not allowed to have feelings?"

Lucy just harrumphed as Gray gulped down his drink. "I never said that baka," Lucy mumbled under her breath but loud enough for her friend to hear.

"I don't know Lucy you kind of hurt my feelings a little, but what I am more concerned about is if I will have another stalker following me now. I had no idea that you were so attracted to me," Gray said smugly as he leaned back on his towel with his arms behind his head.

"You are so cocky," Lucy snorted as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Her actions only made Gray laugh more, which only made Lucy angrier. She quickly stood up on her towel and stormed towards the ocean. She needed to go for a swim to cool her thoughts. Of course she was attracted to Gray. She had always been attracted to him ever since their first mission together, but she felt like she didn't know how to tease him back this way. They usually always joked about other things, never like this.

As Lucy's feet touched the cool ocean water she almost felt instantly relieved. She quickly waded out to where the water was just under her large breasts and was just about to go under when she felt a cold icy hand rub the back of her neck again.

"Aaaahhhhhh," Lucy moaned out as she once again arched into Gray's cool touch.

Just when she realized what she had done again, she tried to get away but Gray grabbed her wrist under the water and pulled her around to face him. Lucy's chocolate eyes met Gray's deep blue ones as he iced his palms again and rubbed them down her bare shoulders and then onto her waist.

Lucy had to bite her lip to hold in a moan as she held her hands on Gray's chest to steady herself from the ocean's waves. Even though she fought hard to not moan at her friend's seductive touch, Lucy couldn't help but whimper as Gray's hands grazed her sides.

When Lucy's soft hands fell on Gray's hard and muscular chest, he used their position to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. He gently touched in-between Lucy's shoulder blades and then rubbed his icy hands down her back towards her ass, just barely grazing over her string bikini.

"G-Gray," Lucy moaned out, no longer able to remain calm as her nails dug slightly into his bare chest. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop.

Gray now had a raging hard on that he knew Lucy would be able to feel if she moved even an inch. He had only intended to use his magic on her again playfully for the way she stormed off and left him, but then when she had the same reaction as before something came over him. He liked how she moaned at the slightest touch of him. He never had a girl act that way before and then before he knew it he had pulled her closer so that he could see what her face looked like as he touched her. He wanted her to feel his magic and he wanted to take her breath away.

The bulge in Gray's swim trunks was almost painful when Lucy moaned out his name. He pulled her closer to him knowing that she would feel his hard on against her stomach as he ran his hands along the strings over her hips and gently rested his chin on her head.

Lucy felt an ache between her legs as she felt Gray's fingers stroke teasingly over her swimsuit strings. She could barely stand and as she rested her head on Gray's pecs and then blushed when she felt something hard press against her stomach. She had never felt a male like this before, but somehow she felt oddly comfortable because it was Gray who made her feel this way. Even though Gray was stirring feelings in her that she had never felt before, she wanted more with him.

As Lucy pressed against his throbbing erection, Gray nearly moaned himself and knew he had to do something. He felt guilt at the thought that he had just felt up one of his best friends. But when he looked down at the girl who was pressed against his chest tightly he felt his heart ache just as much as his hardened member.

Gray gently wrapped his arms around his friend as he said almost painfully, "Lucy I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to go this far. If you want I can stop."

Lucy felt like her heart had jumped into her throat at Gray's honesty. She didn't want him to stop, but she didn't know what to do. They were just friends. Weren't they?

When Lucy remained silent, Gray began to pull away because he assumed that Lucy was too embarrassed by his actions to tell him to stop. However as he started to leave, he felt her tiny arms wrap around him as her large breasts pressed onto his cool yet hot skin.

"Lucy?" Gray asked in almost a whisper as he looked down at the sexy blonde who was biting her lip again.

Lucy held on to Gray and asked nervously as the ocean's waters flowed around them, "U-um Gray did you think I wanted to stop?"

Gray felt his heart clench because of how nervous Lucy seemed. He didn't ever want to make her feel like this. He sighed as he admitted, "I thought I made you uncomfortable and I never want to be the reason to make you feel like that."

After Gray admitted to why he stopped, Lucy gently placed her head back on Gray's chest. She wanted to know why she felt like this with him. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable; he made her feel excited, sexy, and safe. Being in Gray's arms and touching him just felt so right. Lucy then looked up at Gray with her cheek still against his hardened chest as she whispered, "You didn't make me uncomfortable," but then Lucy's face grew worried as she admitted, "I liked what you were doing, but I understand if you want to stop since we are just friends."

Both mages felt like a dagger had been plunged into their chests when Lucy uttered those words. Gray looked down and met Lucy's big brown orbs that were starting to fill with tears. He hated seeing her like this and he never wanted her to feel like this again.

As a tear slowly slid down Lucy's cheek, Gray brushed it away with his thumb. He continued to stare into her beautiful eyes as he leaned down just a hair's width away from her lips and admitted, "What if I don't want to be  _just_  friends anymore?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh?" Lucy asked as her face blushed at Gray's statement. He wanted to be more than just friends? With her? Lucy felt like her head was spinning out of control and if Gray's arms weren't around her she knew that she would drift off into the ocean.

The Ice-Make Mage pulled away slightly and gazed deeply into the warm and confused chocolate eyes of his friend. He could tell that his statement had thrown her off, because he could see how nervous she was as the waves washed around them.

Gray sighed as he rested his head gently onto Lucy's. He knew that it was now or never. "Lucy, as you are aware, at the Ball at the end of the Grand Magic Games when Juvia confessed—I told her that I would be honest about my feelings from now on too. The truth is I want you. I have always wanted you. I just didn't know how much I wanted you until I almost lost you," Gray said in a lowered voice.

Lucy's eyes opened wide in shock at Gray's confession. Tears began to stream down her face again, because she remembered the day her team headed back to Magnolia after the games. Everyone had practically had a near death experience and the team wept because of how close they all came to that end—Lucy and Gray closer than anyone else.

"Gray, I-I," Lucy stammered as she tried to find the right words to say. She knew that she was attracted to Gray; she knew that she loved spending time with him; she knew that he was an incredible mage…but somewhere in her mind she still doubted his words.

"Lucy, do you like Natsu?" Gray asked suddenly and almost coldly as his dark raven hair slightly covered his eyes.

"No, I-I," Lucy tried to answer.

"Do you like being around me?" Gray asked in a slightly nicer tone.

"Well, yeah b-but," Lucy again tried to respond.

"Do you like that we are close friends already," Gray asked with a slight smirk on his face as he leaned down closer to Lucy's face.

"Yes but I-I," Lucy said now slightly upset, because she just wanted to at least be able to say one thing without blush plastering her face.

"If you like all of those things about me Lucy, then you are going to love me being your boyfriend," Gray whispered huskily into Lucy's ear.

Lucy's face turned fifty shades of red and she felt like she couldn't form any coherent words. She felt Gray ice his palms again as he slid them up her back, which only caused her to moan into his chest again.

Gray's fingers roamed back down on Lucy's sides and gently played with the skimpy bikini strings on her hips. Lucy practically bit Gray's chest as she stepped into his icy yet heated caresses. The raven haired man stirred feelings inside of her that she never even knew she had.

She tried to regain some composure, because she could tell he had a smirk on his face from his sexy actions. Everything he had admitted to her had shocked the hell out of her. It was true that she did like all those things about him and it was true that she did not like Natsu in that way. What bothered her most had nothing to do with her or how she felt about him, because she already knew the answer to that.

Lucy gently pushed away on Gray's chest in an attempt to distance herself from the man who had made it very difficult for her to concentrate on anything besides his incredibly hot body. She looked down at the ocean water in-between them and whispered, "Why me?"

Gray stopped his flow of magic as he looked down at the girl before him. She looked so confused and almost hurt as the moonlight reflected off of her. This is not how he had hoped to win her over. He felt like an ass for how quickly he threw his feelings out there at her. The truth is he was ecstatic when Erza asked him to accompany the two girls on a mission. He had been hoping since the games to get closer to Lucy, but something always seemed to come up and stand in his way; actually two people always stood in his way—one of fire and one of water.

However, Gray was slightly confused by his friend's question. Why her? He wanted to scream ' _ **WHY NOT HER**_?!' Gray reached over and held Lucy's chin up with his finger as he looked into her eyes and asked earnestly, "Lucy, what do you mean 'why you?'"

Lucy fidgeted nervously from Gray's touch. His gaze seemed to penetrate her very being as his cool dark blue eyes searched for an answer that she was afraid to admit. "I-I just assumed that you would eventually get with Juvia. Your magic works well with hers. Plus everyone seems to want you two together."

Gray's eyes narrowed as he responded, "Just because our magic works well together, doesn't mean that  _we_  would work well together. Also, who is this 'everyone' you are talking about?"

Lucy looked away in shame and then motioned around with her hands to signify people in general before she said, "But Juvia is stronger than I am."

"Lucy will you stop comparing yourself to Juvia," Gray moaned as he pulled Lucy closer to him before he added, "If I wanted to be with Juvia then I would have had a million opportunities to do so already. Plus, you are not weaker than her. In the Naval Battle you held out longer than she did. I do not like Juvia…I like you."

The two stood there for a moment as Gray's arms remained wrapped around Lucy's waist before she asked quietly, "But why? You could have almost any girl…I just don't get it."

Gray sighed because he was not good with words. He was more of a man of action. Finally Gray said seriously, "Lucy, before you came to the guild I was angry all of the time. I felt like I had nothing to live for other than being a member of Fairy Tail. Then you walked in one day with Natsu and it was like everything got turned upside down."

Lucy gulped as she felt Gray pull her tighter to his chest before he continued, "Before I knew it I was off on some crazy ass adventure together with Erza, Natsu, Happy, and you. I think that if it wasn't for you then there would be no 'Team Natsu.' But more importantly, after that I saw who you were…no, who you are. You are brave, beautiful, loud, funny, kind, and you are the most incredible girl I have ever met. I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting or wondering what could have been between us. I want you, Lucy…all of you. I want to take you on dates, watch the stars with you, and sleep in on rainy days with you. I want to experience all of those things with you Lucy, because you are the only girl I have ever felt this way about."

"Gray," Lucy whispered at the handsome man's confession. She had no idea that she had meant so much to him. She looked up at him to see that his eyes shone intently at her as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I was an idiot and a coward. I thought that you were into Natsu, so I always kept my distance because I thought that if he made you happy then that was good enough for me. But ever since the Games I realized the truth. The truth is—not saying anything to you isn't good enough for me anymore. I want to be the man that you stand beside when we face dangers, I want to be the man who gets to hold you, I want to be the man that you smile at, and I want to be the one to dry your tears when you are sad," Gray admitted as he starred into Lucy's big brown orbs. Then he let out a sigh as he added somewhat ashamed of himself, "I am sorry I did not tell you sooner."

Lucy was continually being amazed by the man who held her in his arms. She had never seen him be so open before with anyone, not even Loke. It made her feel special knowing that he cared enough about her to admit everything. It was incredibly romantic.

However, Lucy felt slightly saddened by the thought that they could have been together much sooner, if only either had admitted the truth about their circumstances. "That is ok, I kind of knew that you were somewhat attracted to me before," Lucy admitted slightly embarrassed as she pressed her face up against Gray's firm chest.

"What!? How?!" Gray asked in confusion.

"Gemini told me when they impersonated you during the battle with Oración Seis. They said that you were somewhat interested," Lucy admitted nervously.

Gray scowled because he was certain that if any of Lucy's spirits would have said anything then it would have been Loke, not Gemini. Then Gray turned to Lucy and asked in a slight mock, "So if you knew that I was interested and you didn't say anything, then shouldn't you have told me something sooner?"

"I didn't know how serious Gemini was!" Lucy replied defiantly as she tried to defend her weak reasoning.

"Hmmmmm…well I think I should still punish you for not saying anything sooner," Gray said huskily as he iced his palms again with his magic.

Lucy giggled and then nearly panicked as she playfully tried to swim away from Gray, but before she could get far he grabbed ahold of her tighter and placed his palms on her shoulders as his ice magic pulsated across her body.

As his fingers ever so slightly ran down her spine, Lucy couldn't hold in the pleasurable moan that escaped from her lips. Gray could feel his member come back to life at the sound of the beautiful woman in his arms. He leaned in tantalizing close to her lips and said in a sensual voice, "So Lucy, you never answered my question from earlier."

"Hmmmm?" Lucy tried to answer; however, Gray's touch kept her distracted just enough so that she was unable to form any coherent words as his magical hands teased the strings that held up her top.

His icy fingers traced along her slim neck as he continued, "I asked you, what if I don't want to be  _just_  friends anymore?"

Lucy bit her lip nervously as she looked into Gray's dark blue eyes. She had a million 'what if' questions that ran through her head, but every fiber in her being screamed 'SHUT UP' at those figurative what-ifs. Could she do this with Gray? Could she be in a relationship with him? He had always been one of her best friends since she joined Fairy Tail, but something in Lucy's mind told her that Gray was always something more than just a friend and that he was worth all of the risks that would follow.

"What do you want to be then?" Lucy asked nervously but she already suspected at what Gray's answer would be. She knew that she wanted to be more than just friends too. How could she not want to be Gray's girlfriend? She knew that they would have to face the consequences and tell their team about their relationship. She also knew that the rest of the guild would eventually find out, but she knew that if this strong man was beside her then she had nothing to worry about. However, she shuddered at the thought of telling Natsu and Juvia.

Before Lucy could register what was happening or before she gave into her fears, Gray's lips came crashing down onto hers. Lucy felt Gray's cold yet warm lips press against hers as his icy hands made their way down her shoulder blades.

Lucy moaned at the combined feeling of Gray's lips and his magical touch. The Ice-Make Mage took full advantage of Lucy's pleasurable moan as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

As his hands pulled her closer to his body, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen Gray's cool minty flavored kiss. Their tongue's danced around each other's as they desperately sought to relieve the ache that they had both felt for so long.

Lucy sucked on the bottom of Gray's lip which caused him to groan out, "Gods Lucy." Her core ached painfully at the sound of Gray's deep voice as he called out her name. Lucy let pure instinct take her over as she jumped up in the water slightly and wrapped her legs around Gray's torso. She felt like she had to be closer to him in any way possible or she would explode on the spot.

The moment that her legs wrapped around Gray's torso, his hands dropped to grab her ass and his lips trailed down her jawline towards her neck.

"G-Gray," Lucy whimpered out as she wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Then much to Lucy's disappointment, Gray pulled away with a smirk to catch his breath. Lucy's lust filled eyes locked on Gray's confident ones as he asked, "So I take it that you want to be more than friends too?"

Lucy pouted at the man that had just spoiled her first kiss/make out session ever, which only made him chuckle at her actions. Lucy's arms and legs remained wrapped around Gray's neck and torso as his hands remained on her firm butt.

"Well what would our title be then since you don't want to be  _just_  friends," Lucy said playfully as she rolled her eyes.

Gray leaned his face down towards Lucy's as he kissed a different spot on her neck in-between each word he spoke, "I. Want. You. To. Be. Mine."

Lucy's heart pounded in her chest and she knew that Gray would be able to feel it as her chest remained pressed up against his. "How?" Lucy asked as she bit her lip because Gray continued to kiss her neck and jawline sensually.

He smirked because he knew that he was driving her crazy, but he couldn't help it. He was getting her back for all of those times she wore sexy outfits on their missions and for when he would get to see her half naked because somehow her clothes always seemed to come off—almost as much as his. He planned to pay her back in full for everything she has done to him since he had known her.

Then Gray leaned his forehead against Lucy's as he asked honestly, "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy let a huge grin plaster her face. She never would have imagined that the cool Gray Fullbuster would ask her to be his girlfriend. Then Lucy placed a kiss on Gray's cheek as she answered, "Gray, I would love to be your girlfriend."

The two smiled at each other and both wondered what it would have been like if they only did this sooner. Gray relinquished his grip from his girlfriend's ass as he gently cupped her face and placed a long sensual kiss upon her lips.

Lucy felt like everything that had happened today was a wild and crazy dream. Just this morning she had been complaining to Mira about being bored and now here she was in the ocean making out with Gray because they agreed to accompany Erza. OH GOD! ERZA!

Lucy quickly pulled her lips away from Gray as he looked at her with a confused expression. She tried to catch her breath but all she could manage to muster out on why she had stopped was, "Erza."

Gray's eyes widened and then he looked around for the scarlet haired mage as though she were about to appear by just the mention of her name. He let out a nervous sigh as he replied, "I guess we will just have to tell her when we see her again."

Lucy shook slightly in fear, because she knew that Erza would want to know right away—but then Erza was with Jellal at the moment so that was good. "Hey this might actually work to our advantage," Lucy admitted brightly.

"What, how?" Gray asked earnestly. Lucy had pulled him from his thoughts of Erza beating the crap out him, because he knew how pissed off Erza would be if she found out that Gray asked Lucy out before he received Erza's "permission." He didn't see how it was any of Erza's business, but Erza was weird like that.

"Well we came here with Erza so that she could see Jellal. Jellal seems to be the only person I know who can make Erza seem almost timid. She might be so focused on Jellal that when we tell her we are together she would just be happy about it," Lucy admitted chirpily because she was so excited about her plan.

Gray still seemed somewhat unconvinced. Ichiya made Erza somewhat timid—or was it creeped out? However, he did agree that it would be better to tell Erza this week rather than wait until they got back to the guild where they would have to deal with everyone else's bullshit. Gray's brows furrowed together though because there was one person in particular that he expected to put up a fight about his new relationship with Lucy—Natsu. As much as Lucy compared herself to Juvia, Gray compared himself to Natsu when it came to Lucy.

Lucy saw that Gray was in deep thought and then she added to reassure him, "Maybe tomorrow night we could ask Erza and Jellal if they want to eat dinner with us and then we can tell them both."

"No not tomorrow night," Gray said quickly as he placed a kiss on Lucy's lips. When he pulled away, his deep blue eyes looked into Lucy's as he said in a lowered voice, "I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night—just us. I want all day tomorrow to be about you, because I want to take you out on our first date."

Lucy blushed and nodded her head as she thought how strange it almost seemed that they were already acting like a couple. Everything about being here with Gray right now was just so surreal.

Gray placed another long kiss on his girlfriend before he said, "Come on; let's go back to our room."

Lucy just smiled as they went and picked up their stuff off of the beach—well Gray picked up their stuff and insisted since Lucy was his girlfriend now. Lucy couldn't help it, but she couldn't seem to wipe away the huge grin she had on her face as Gray's hand grabbed hers and their fingers intertwined with one another's.

She looked up at the man who walked beside her and bit her lip as she admired his cool and handsome features. His raven hair was so damn sexy and even though she had seen him plenty of times without a shirt on—something about seeing his bare chest now sent a fire through her because it was all hers now…gods how she wanted to lick that chest.

Gray noticed Lucy's gaze on him and he turned to look at her to see that she was smiling brightly up at him. His breath caught in his throat at her beauty before he asked, "What are you thinking?" He knew that Lucy was  _always_  thinking something.

Lucy blushed because she knew that Gray had caught her admiring him. She looked down at their interlocked hands again. His grasp felt so strong, yet gentle, as she said, "I was just thinking about how all of this is really surreal. I just never imagined that we would be a couple. I guess I am not used to it yet."

The Ice-Make Mage stopped and looked at Lucy who seemed embarrassed by her confession. He thought how she always looked so cute when she got flustered. Both of his hands were occupied at the moment, because one held onto hers and the other carried their stuff, so he just leaned down in front of her face and whispered, "Well, you better get used to it Lucy Heartfilia, because I am going to try and show you every day just how damn special I think you are."

Lucy's face heated up more at Gray's confession, but before she could look away from embarrassment his cold, firm lips crashed down onto hers again. Lucy instantly wrapped her arms around Gray's neck as the two slowly expressed their feelings to one another.

After a few minutes, the two finally parted for air and continued their stroll back to their room. When Gray opened the door to their room, both mages froze in the doorway. Lucy felt her face heat up again, because now something that she pushed to the back of her mind earlier came and smacked her right in the face.

There in the room before them loomed the presence of the large, single king sized bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy gulped as she stared at the bed. One bed. One really large, freaking bed.

Gray tried to play it cool, but that was difficult to do when all he could picture was his new girlfriend underneath him as she moaned out his name in pleasure.

Lucy finally stated quickly, "Well I am going to go shower now!" Then she ran over to her bags and grabbed a pair of her pajamas, which she once again failed to pay any attention to when she grabbed them, before she dashed into the bathroom.

As Gray stood stunned in the door frame still, he couldn't help but notice the icy blue panties with a black lace trim that Lucy carried to the bathroom with her. He had seen her underwear before, thanks to Happy and Erza, but this was completely different. Now that they were a couple, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop his mind as he pictured her in those panties straddling him.

The raven haired man moaned as he heard the shower water turn on. He knew he had to get ahold of himself, before he ran in there and pinned Lucy against the shower wall and thrust inside of her hot core.

Gray took a few deep breaths as he paced around the room with his hands behind his head. He and Lucy had shared a room together plenty of times before. He had even slept next to her before. He should be able to control himself. He knew that she was a virgin and the truth was he was just happy knowing that she chose him to be her first, and hopefully last, boyfriend. He knew that no matter how long Lucy wanted to wait before they had sex—he would wait for her. Even if it meant he had to live with a painful erection until that day glorious day came.

The Ice-Make mage moaned, because he couldn't stop his thoughts as long as he continued to hear the shower water run. The handsome mage let out a labored sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and went to stand out on their balcony, in an attempt to not be perverted.

* * *

Lucy shut the bathroom door quickly behind her as she tried to take deep calming breaths. The large bed had really thrown her mind for a loop and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop imagining Gray's hard on earlier and the way his icy hands teased her body relentlessly.  _ **IT**_  had felt so large and she wondered how something like that was even supposed to fit inside of her—well for when the time came. She sighed because she found it ironic how her boyfriend was an Ice-Make Mage yet he made her feel hotter than ever before.

She squirmed where she stood as she thought about how his fingers played with her bikini strings. With how fast Gray could shed his clothes it would probably take him less than half a second to rid her of her swimsuit. Lucy knew that she needed to quit thinking such perverted thoughts as she sat her pajamas down on the counter and turned the shower water on.

After the water reached a nice temperature, she stepped in only to discover that her perverted thoughts didn't go away. She groaned as she poured some strawberry body wash into her hands. She couldn't stop her mind as she pictured Gray in the shower with her. She groaned again as she imagined his raven colored hair as it clung to his face from the water pressure of the shower and then how the hot water would look as it dripped down his body all over his perfect abs.

Lucy practically growled in the shower as she lathered up her body with the warm soapy suds. A virgin shouldn't have such perverted thoughts. She had no real experience with men. She wasn't Cana for goodness sakes! She almost felt dirty for how badly she already wanted Gray. She wondered if it was because they already knew each other so well. Their relationship could somewhat already skip the "getting to know you" stage, because they already knew each other and liked each other.

As Lucy washed away the ocean's salt off of her body, she couldn't help but blush as she thought about what had happened on the beach. She didn't regret at how fast her and Gray's relationship seemed to suddenly happen. Something about it just felt so incredibly right. She cared for Gray a great deal and she knew that he cared about her too. She wanted this relationship to work with him so bad. He was one of the strongest mages she had ever met and always protected his friends' back. She found him to be one of the most admirable men she had ever known.

After she finished her shower, she let out a sigh of relief at how relaxed her body felt. Once she finished drying off, she quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair before she reached for her pajamas. Then in an instant, Lucy knew that the world hated her.

She moaned as she crouched down on the floor with her head in her hands. How could she be so stupid? She had grabbed an icy blue chiffon top with a black lace trim and matching panties. How was she supposed to go out there like this!? Lucy reached for her keys so that she could call Virgo only to realize that she had left them by her suitcase. She practically sobbed on the floor of the bathroom—utterly defeated. What would Gray think of her if she walked out there like this?

However, she laughed slightly because she remembered how the first time Gray had ever spoken to her he was butt naked. She giggled into her hand at the memory and thought how funny it was how now she was afraid to go out in front of him in a skimpy outfit, plus he had technically already seen her in far less clothing than this.

As Lucy sat in the bathroom and contemplated her situation, she gasped and then got an evil gleam in her eyes. All evening Gray had made her suffer with his sexy body and his amazingly seductive form of magic. Now it was her turn to punish him.

Lucy donned her skimpy attire and then sauntered out of the bathroom to only frown when she saw that her boyfriend was not in the room. She looked around and then saw that Gray was outside with his arms rested on the balcony as he stared out at the ocean. He looked so freaking sexy as he leaned against the railing as the wind blew through his luscious jet black hair.

She decided that she wanted to join him, so Lucy daintily made her way to go stand next to him. The hot day had finally cooled down and nothing could be heard except the ocean's waves in the distance.

As Lucy stepped out onto the balcony, Gray heard the door open and turned around to greet her only to find that he could not speak at all. His eyes roamed over the curvaceous body of his girlfriend and it took everything in him not to let out a growl of pleasure and pounce on her. Her breasts looked even larger in that tight nightie as the black lace teased around her cleavage.

Lucy swayed her hips as she walked over to Gray who stood there with his mouth agape. She let a sly smile cover her face as she leaned on the balcony's railing next to him. Lucy managed to angle herself so that she pushed up her breasts up slightly as she leaned over on Gray's shoulder.

Gray felt like it was suddenly over a hundred degrees outside. He was still only in his swim trunks, but he couldn't help but feel hot as his sexy girlfriend mesmerized him with her movements. He knew that he was the luckiest man alive.

However, no matter how hot his girlfriend was he knew that he didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for. He had to get away from her and fast, before he bent her over this railing and impaled himself into her. Goddam she was making this hard on him…in more ways than one. He could hardly control himself as he stuttered out quickly, "O-ok, I'm going to go shower now!" Then he awkwardly patted Lucy's head and stomped off towards bathroom. He couldn't wait to get to the shower so that he could relieve his pent up frustrations.

Lucy stood outside on the deck and blinked a few times in confusion at Gray's actions. What the hell was up with that pat? Lucy frowned at how her boyfriend had suddenly disappeared and all of her evil plans washed down the drain.

She sighed in defeat and decided to go back inside and eat the dessert that Gray had bought for her earlier. She needed something to satisfy the hunger inside of her and sweets usually did the trick. After Lucy grabbed her dessert out of the mini-fridge, she slammed the door shut in disappointment because she had a feeling that no matter how good this strawberry cheesecake would taste…she knew that her boyfriend would taste better.

Lucy plopped herself down on the bed and chomped down her cheesecake with her brows furrowed together. Gray had seemed so stiff outside. Did he not like the way that she was dressed? She technically was more covered now than when they swam together earlier, so what was the deal?

She looked towards the bathroom door as she twirled the fork in her mouth. She could still hear the shower water and wondered at what was taking Gray so long. Then her mind once again became flooded with thoughts of seeing him naked in the shower. ARRRRGGHHH! She needed to stop and the cheesecake didn't help her at all. If anything it just turned her on more, because Gray had bought if for her and now she couldn't help but imagine eating food off of his delicious abs.

Lucy threw away the empty container and then paced around the room in anguish. She eyed the bed and then eyed the loveseat in the room. There was no way she was going to make Gray sleep on that as she eyed the brown leather loveseat. She could control herself for a night. Well…she hoped that she could. She bit her lip as she eyed the bed and wondered at what else Gray could do with his magic.

The blonde slapped her cheeks at her perverted thoughts. She was supposed to be the innocent one on their team and here she was mind seducing her brand new boyfriend in her mind. She had always been attracted to Gray, but they still were a new couple. She needed to be able to control herself, because relationships are a serious thing.

However, Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the shower water turn off. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want him to see her just standing here like an idiot as he walked out. Should she go back out on the deck? Lucy panicked and ran back and forth in the room as she tried to decide what to do.

She could hear Gray in the bathroom and then she dove towards the bed as she tried to hide under the covers. Why in the hell was she so nervous? They had slept by each other before on missions! Why did this make her so nervous? Gray was a gentleman; he wouldn't do anything that she wasn't ready for.

But what was she ready for?

* * *

Gray had a scowl on his face, because the shower didn't seem to help at all. All he could imagine while he was in there was what Lucy would look like pressed up against the shower wall with her legs spread for him as he sucked on her nipples. He could hardly concentrate in the shower, because it still smelled like her and her wonderful strawberry scented body wash.

Gray sighed at his perverted thoughts, because he knew that Lucy was inexperienced when it came to the opposite sex and that she had never had a boyfriend before. Even though people constantly thought that he was a pervert for his stripping habit, he knew he would never do anything that Lucy didn't want to do. He wanted to cherish her, because she was honestly the most important person in the world to him and had been for a long time.

Gray finished getting ready as he put on a pair of gray boxers and a pair of black athletic shorts. He took a deep breath before he exited the room only to realize that the deep breath did not help whatsoever.

His deep blue eyes locked onto Lucy's brown ones as she waited for him in the large King sized bed. He struggled to swallow as she held the covers up to her face in embarrassment. She looked so damn good.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the room before Gray said slightly unsure, "Uum, Lucy I can sleep on the loveseat."

Much to both of their surprise, Lucy responded quickly as she shot up in bed, "NO! I want you to sleep by me!"

Both of their eyes widened as they looked at each other and then turned away quickly as blush covered their faces.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he replied, "If you are sure."

Lucy just slumped back down into the bed and nodded as the covers partially hid her face again. She quietly said, "It's not like we haven't slept by each other before."

Gray knew he had thought the exact same thing earlier, but somehow it still felt different. WAY DIFFERENT. They were a couple now. Everything was different. Sharing a bed was different. Touching was different. Talking was different. They were no longer just friends now. Everything had completely changed and it would never go back to the way it was before ever again.

The Ice-Make Mage made his way across the room and then slid under the covers next to Lucy as he leaned over and turned the lamp off next to the bed.

Both mages remained on their backs as they stared up at the ceiling. Lucy was certain that Gray could hear her heartbeat and she suddenly became self-conscious of how loud she seemed to breathe. How was she supposed to sleep when the sexiest man she had ever known was just a few inches away and was half naked!?

Gray had no better luck as he rested on his back. All he could think about was the skimpy outfit he knew Lucy had on underneath those covers. Then it didn't help when he could see in his peripherals the rise and fall of her large breaths as she attempted to take deep breaths. He wanted to growl because he could feel his hard on return once again and he was afraid Lucy might see the tent in the blankets once her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Lucy wanted to scream and knew that she had to do something, because there was no way in hell she was going to get any sleep at this rate. She continued to stare up at the ceiling as she asked, "Ne, Gray?"

"Yeah Lucy?" Gray responded raggedly as he tried to control the tone in his voice.

Luckily Lucy didn't seem to notice because of her own nerves as she asked, "So what do you want to do tomorrow for our first date?"

"Well I thought that we could check out the aquarium since you sounded excited about it earlier," Gray responded somewhat calmer.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Lucy exclaimed now forgetting her nerves a bit. She couldn't wait to go on her very first date ever…especially with Gray.

Gray smiled at her excitement as he rolled over to face her before he added, "We can do whatever you want tomorrow Lucy, but tomorrow night I have a special dinner planned for us."

"What is it!?" Lucy asked excitedly as she rolled over to face Gray too.

Without even realizing it, the two almost immediately moved closer together. Their bodies were just centimeters apart on the large king sized bed.

"You will just have to wait and see," Gray said with a smirk.

Lucy pouted and then play punched Gray on the guild mark located on his bare chest. "Graaaaayyyy, that's no fun," Lucy said with a mock sadness to her voice as she stuck out her bottom lip even further.

Gray just chuckled as he reached his hand over and placed it on her hip as he asked, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty Lucy Heartfilia?" Then on instinct Gray's fingers rubbed over the black lace of Lucy's panties.

Lucy attempted to reply, but found out that only an excited whimper escaped from her lips as Gray's cool fingers stroked the exposed skin on her hip bone.

Gray stiffened as he watched Lucy's reaction to his mindless caresses. He hadn't even realized he had been doing it; it just seemed like a natural reaction as he rested next to her. As he tried to pull his hand away, he was shocked once again as he felt Lucy's hands grab his.

"You don't have to stop," Lucy said quietly as she bit her lip.

"Lucy?" Gray asked in a lowered voice as Lucy scooted her body closer to his. He swallowed hard when he felt her large breasts press up against his chest and her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"Gray, I like it when you touch me," Lucy admitted nervously.

As Gray placed his hand back on Lucy's hip, there was no hiding his hardened secret now as it pressed against her leg. He could feel her shallow and her hot breath against his neck as he tried so hard not to roll over and pin her beneath him and ravage her on the spot.

When Gray didn't say anything, Lucy asked nervously, "Um Gray, did I offend you earlier or something?"

Gray looked puzzled and then asked, "What? When?"

Lucy looked down slightly embarrassed and replied, "Well earlier when I came out of the shower, um, well you kind of walked away pretty fast and I didn't know if I did something."

"No Lucy, you didn't do anything wrong. You did the opposite in fact," Gray admitted with a sigh as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked quietly as she began to lightly trace Gray's guild insignia with one of her fingers.

"Lucy…for the longest time all I could do was admire you from afar, but now I can actually express what I feel to you and the truth is every time I see you I can't stop thinking about how badly I want you. So you see you did absolutely nothing wrong when you came out of the shower. You did everything right," Gray said huskily in Lucy's ear.

"Gray," Lucy whispered as she looked up and met Gray's eyes starring hungrily at her. She bit her lip, because the truth was she liked how he told her how much she drove him crazy or how much he liked her. It was such a different side to Gray that she had never seen before and she loved it.

But Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Gray said, "But there is a reason why I stormed off so fast Lucy."

Lucy continued to look into Gray's sensual dark blue eyes when he added, "I stormed off and took a shower, because no matter how badly I might want you—I want to make sure that we take things slow for you because you are that important to me. I will wait for you as long as you want me to Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy gasped at Gray's honesty and then a small smile touched her lips. Many people thought that because of Gray's magic he could seem rather cold at times, which is somewhat true, but Lucy always thought that Gray could be incredibly smooth too—just like ice. But Lucy's face heated up as she wondered how long she was going to be able to wait, because this man absolutely drove her crazy and made her heart flutter every time he looked at her.

"Thank you Gray," Lucy said shyly and then quickly placed a kiss on her handsome boyfriend's face.

Gray just smirked because even though the room was dark, he knew that his girlfriend had blush plastered all over her face. "You're welcome Lucy," Gray replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Lucy just smiled and then snuggled in closer to Gray's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. The two quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, as they looked forward to their first date together.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy awoke to see the sun streaming in through the large glass windows in their room. A large smile spread across her face as she thought about the events from the night before. Gray Fullbuster was her boyfriend!

But then Lucy's eyes widened when she realized that she was still in bed and that she had shared a bed with her brand new boyfriend already. Sure nothing had happened between them other than they cuddled a little bit, but still—Lucy blushed as she remembered Gray's warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist and how he held her close to his chest. Gray had the sexiest body imaginable.

Lucy slowly rolled over so that she could wish Gray and good morning, but then gasped when she saw that she was alone in the bed. She quickly shot up and looked around the room, but Gray was nowhere to be found.

She frowned and worried that maybe she did something wrong. Did Gray think it was too soon to share a bed? Lucy panicked at the thought that maybe she did something stupid in her sleep. She about threw herself down on the pillow out of embarrassment when she noticed a note on her nightstand.

Lucy quickly grabbed the note that read:

_Good morning Lucy,_

_I went to go get us some breakfast and will be back soon so that we can have our first date together._

_-Gray_

_P.S. I like the way your nose crinkles when you are dreaming._

"KYYYYYAAAA!" Lucy screamed and then blushed from the note's message. She felt so silly for assuming that Gray didn't like being with her, but she didn't expect that he had watched her sleep. She knew that she would have to get him back some way, because it wasn't fair that he knew that about her.

Then blonde gasped though as she thought about the note's message, because she had no way of knowing when Gray would be back or when he left. She had to hurry and get ready for their first date together. She squealed in excitement as she threw the covers off of her body and skipped over to her suitcase. As Lucy examined the contents of her belongings, a large smile appeared on her face. Just last week she had bought a brand new outfit that she had yet to wear anywhere. It was almost perfect for her first date. She quickly grabbed the outfit and darted into the bathroom so that she could get ready.

* * *

After about a half an hour, Lucy looked nervously at herself in the bathroom mirror and waited for reassurance from her friend.

"You look beautiful, Ebi," Cancer said as he placed a pale pink lacey flower on Lucy's side ponytail.

"Y-you think so?" Lucy asked timidly as she straightened her white skirt.

"He is a very lucky young man, Lucy-sama," Cancer said kindly before he added, "Have a wonderful first date, Ebi." Then the Crab Spirit disappeared back into the Celestial World.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, because she was so nervous. Normally she would think she looked drop dead gorgeous, but today all of her normal confidence seemed to fly out the window. Lucy eyed her outfit and smiled at the cuteness of it. She wore a short white skirt that had layers of smooth and lacey material. Her top was a pale turquoise off the shoulder blouse that had a pale pink bow above her left breast. It was made of the softest material that would be perfect for the warm day ahead.

Cancer had done her hair in tight curls and then combed them out to give her hair a more natural curl look before he tied it all together in a side ponytail. The pink flower in her hair matched the ribbon on her shirt perfectly. Cancer was also kind enough to perfect Lucy's makeup and gave her a sheer lip gloss and then gave her a warm sun kissed effect to her soft ivory skin.

Lucy then finished off her attire with a pair of flat pale pink gladiator sandals. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves when she heard Gray return to their room. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to shake the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach. She tried to ready herself with another deep breath as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. However, the moment she saw Gray her nerves just amplified. She watched as he set down a pink box and some to-go drinks. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black shirt. Gray always looked good in Lucy's opinion; whether he was in his white collared coat or half naked. The man just couldn't look bad.

Gray could feel Lucy's eyes on him and got a large smirk on his face. He liked knowing that she checked him out more often now. He always caught glimpses of her eyeing him before, but now that she could have him in more ways than one—Gray felt pretty cocky.

The Ice-Make mage turned around to greet his beautiful girlfriend, but his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. His dark blue eyes tried to take in as much of her as possible. Lucy always looked good, but today Lucy looked absolutely breathtaking.

Lucy blushed when she saw Gray's mouth slack a little and his eyes looked her up and down. She shyly fidgeted with her fingers as she said, "Good morning Gray."

It took Gray a few moments to realize that he should probably respond, but before he could find the words to say good morning back Lucy said, "Gray, your clothes."

"AHHHHH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gray yelled as he looked down and saw that he had somehow stripped out of his shirt and pants already.

Lucy just giggled as Gray looked behind the loveseat for his pants. The raven haired mage sighed as he said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Gray. I am pretty used to it by now," Lucy said with a smile as Gray put his pants and shirt back on. She could tell that today was going to be a good day when she looked at the pink box and drinks that Gray had brought it. She pointed to it and asked, "So what did you get for us?"

Gray plopped down on the loveseat and opened the box as he replied, "I got us some various bagels and pastries and some tea to drink."

"Mmm…that sounds delicious!" Lucy exclaimed as she sat down next to Gray and waited for him to hand her a bagel.

Lucy took a bite and was grinning like an idiot as she started to sip her tea. Gray glanced over at her and couldn't help but smile again. Lucy Heartfilia was his girlfriend. He loved seeing her smile like that, even if it was over something as innocent as eating a tasty bagel. Any time that they had been in danger before, he always fought harder so that he could see her beautiful smile again. She made him want to be a better mage and a better man.

After Lucy finished her first bagel, she looked over and saw that Gray was slightly smiling at her. She began to feel self-conscious and wondered if she had food on her mouth or something. She carefully tried to brush her face to make sure she didn't have crumbs all over her as she asked nervously, "Gray, why are you smiling at me like that?"

Gray's grin just grew wider as he watched Lucy fidget next to him. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am," Gray replied honestly.

Lucy's face turned an even brighter shade of red as she replied, "U-um, thank you." Then before she lost her nerve she quickly placed a chaste kiss on Gray's cheek.

Gray hummed in contentment at his girlfriend's tender kiss as he took a bite from his own bagel and Lucy continued to sip her tea. The two laughed and enjoyed each other's company while they at their breakfast. Lucy was practically squirming next to Gray because this was going to be their first date and she had no idea what to expect.

After they finished their breakfast, Gray and Lucy headed out and made their way to the aquarium. Lucy was so excited, because she loved aquariums. She wanted to see the one that they had at Ryuzetsu Land, but then Natsu and Gray had to demolish the place. Lucy let out a faint giggle at the memory of Laxus hauling Gray and Natsu away, because of what happened while Master Makarov and Master Mavis cried because of the bill that was added to Fairy Tail's already large debt.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked as he looked over at Lucy.

Lucy just giggled a little more and replied, "I was just thinking about how I am really excited to go to this aquarium, because I didn't get to go to the last one that I wanted to see."

Gray's eyebrow arched and he asked, "Where was the last one that you wanted to see?"

"Ryuzetsu Land," Lucy said with a smile before she added playfully, "Buuuut, I think you know why I didn't get to see that aquarium Mr. Fullbuster."

The Ice-Make mage just groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't remind me," Gray said slightly exasperated at the memory. He had been so pissed off that day. First Juvia was trying to get him to go on the Love-Love slide and then Lyon had to show up and make things even more complicated. That day was a nightmare and Gray didn't even get to enjoy watching Lucy prance around in her skimpy swimsuit.

Lucy just laughed harder and said happily "Well I don't think we will have any problems today since I will have you all to myself."

Gray's spirits perked up a bit at the sound of his girlfriend's cheeriness. She really was adorable. He quickly wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they continued to walk before he said in a lowered tone, "You will get me all to yourself as much you want from here on out, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy's face heated up again as she felt Gray's strong hands brush down her sides. They hadn't even started their date yet and she already wanted to rip off his shirt and make out with him. Being chaste was going to be very difficult when your boyfriend practically looked like a sex god and had a stripping problem.

Gray just smirked when he saw the blush cover Lucy's face. He was going to enjoy watching her get worked up over every little suggestive thing. He was going to have an awesome day.

When Lucy and Gray arrived at the aquarium, Lucy was surprised to see how many couples were there of all ages. Lucy assumed that there would be more families, but she couldn't see a single child in sight. She came to the conclusion that this resort, unlike the Akane resort, was more couple oriented since it was more secluded.

After Gray had purchased some tickets, Lucy eyed the brochure to see where they should go first. "Gray look! It says that there was a new baby beluga whale that was born a few weeks ago! Can we go see it first?!" Lucy asked as she grabbed Gray's arm in excitement.

"I told you last night Lucy, we can do whatever you want today," Gray said huskily before he placed a soft kiss on Lucy's lips.

However, the gentle kiss did not stay innocent for long. When Gray placed the kiss on Lucy's mouth, her body reacted instantly to the cool lips that pressed against hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around Gray's neck to deepen the kiss as Gray's large hands firmly pressed Lucy's body against his.

Unfortunately, the couple's make-out session quickly halted when they heard, "DAAAAAAANNNNGGGGG!"

Lucy froze in Gray's arms and Gray shot a glare at the onlooker. The man who had interrupted them was the ticket clerk that Gray had just purchased a ticket from. "Don't stop on my account," the clerk said with a lecherous grin. However, when the clerk saw the death glare that Gray had given him the man quickly shut his mouth and then acted like nothing had happened.

Lucy nervously fidgeted next to Gray, but then relaxed when Gray wrapped his arm around her should and said, "Well, how about we go check out that baby whale now?" She nodded at him and then the two made their way into the aquarium.

Gray removed his arm from Lucy's shoulder and then dropped it down so that he could hold her hand. Lucy looked at their linked hands and could feel her heart start to pound harder. How could Gray already ignite such strong feelings inside of her?

Lucy looked up at Gray and was amazed by his cool, confident expression. He looked so calm next to her and acted like what they were doing just seemed the most natural thing in the world to do, whereas she was sent into a wave of emotions with every little thing that he did to her.

"Gray, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked quietly as she looked back down at their intertwined hands.

"Of course Lucy, you should know by now that you can ask me anything," Gray replied and then smiled down at Lucy.

A slight blush covered Lucy's face again as she squeezed Gray's hand and asked, "U-um, does this seem odd or strange to you?" Then she lifted their interlocked hands slightly.

"Strange? How?" Gray asked slightly confused and a little hurt.

Lucy noticed the look of sadness in Gray's eyes and realized that her words could have been interpreted in another way. She quickly replied, "No, I didn't mean  _strange_  in a bad way…it's just that we have been friends for so long. I was just wondering what you thought about this. Do you like holding my hand and stuff like that." Lucy's voice started out confident as she tried to explain what she meant, but then she realized how embarrassing her question was and by the end of her sentence it was more or less a shy whisper.

Gray realized what Lucy had intended to mean with her original question and then stopped walking. He turned towards her to see her confused and embarrassed face before he said gently, "Lucy, this does not feel strange to me because it is what I have dreamt of for so long. I think being here with you and going on a date with you is the most incredible thing in the world. I know our relationship is sudden, but at the same time it feels like I don't know why we hadn't been doing this all along. Does that make sense?"

Lucy smiled at Gray's honesty but continued to look down at their interlocked fingers. "It makes sense Gray and I feel the same way. I guess I am just nervous since this is our first date and then I look at you and you seem so—well…cool," Lucy admitted with a slight embarrassed giggle.

Gray just chuckled and then used his other hand to turn Lucy's chin up towards his face. "Believe me, on the inside I am anything but cool right now. Especially when you look so freaking hot next me," Gray said in a lowered tone as he took a step closer towards Lucy.

Once again Lucy felt like her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She bit her bottom lip as she eyed Gray's chest. His upper body looked so freaking hot in that black shirt and she found herself wanting to run her fingers all down his delicious body.

Before Lucy could visibly drool at the sight of Gray's body, the Ice-Make Mage grinned and said, "Come on Lucy, let's go see this whale."

Lucy pouted because once again Gray seemed so calm by everything and here she was having a mindgasm at every little thing he did. She tried to come up with ways to fluster him, but everything she thought up in her head just made her blush more. She couldn't possibly do  _that_!

Lucy sighed to herself at her own inadequacy as they approached the viewing area for the beluga whales. The room was dark and only lit by a few lights on the floor and the glow from the tanks that contained the sea animals.

"Oh look Gray, there he is!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled Gray and herself up closer to the tank, now completely forgetting about her prior nerves.

The baby beluga whale gently swam in the cool blue waters next to its mom. Both whales seemed to completely ignore the two Fairy Tail mages that watched them as the whales swam in a content silence. "He is so kawai!" Lucy cried out in excitement and got as close to the tank as she possibly could.

Gray just smiled at Lucy's excitement as he watched the baby whale slowly swim around the tank in joy. He was glad that she was already having so much fun. He liked that they were able to just spend time alone together like this and he couldn't wait to see the look on Lucy's face for what he had planned this evening.

Lucy continued to stare into the tank, but then her body stiffened when she felt Gray's firm chest press against her back and his hands slowly slid down her bare arms. She shuddered at the feel of his cool fingers as they gently grazed over her smooth skin. Suddenly she felt a pair of firm lips press against the side of her neck that was exposed. "Gray," Lucy moaned out breathily as she tried to balance herself from the sensual contact.

"Hmmmm?" Gray asked as he began to kiss and suck on Lucy's neck harder.

Lucy could barely control herself as goosebumps appeared all over her skin. Gray's kisses were mind-numbingly cool and seductive. "What if people see us?" Lucy barely managed whisper out between pleasurable gasps as Gray gently bit down on her ear.

"Who's going to see us Lucy?" Gray responded just before he slid his hands slightly under Lucy's shirt and gently grazed his fingers across Lucy's tight stomach.

Lucy quickly looked around and then blushed like crazy when she realized that she and Gray were the only two in this dark, beautiful room. Then before she lost her nerve, she quickly spun around and watched as Gray's eyes widened a little by her sudden movement before she grabbed his shirt, pulled him down, and pressed her lips firmly against his.

She could feel Gray's shock for a second, but then noticed that he quickly matched her aggression as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Lucy squirmed in delight as she ran her hands up Gray's strong chest and then ran her fingers through the back of his hair. She could feel Gray's hands slide down her back towards her butt and in response she eagerly pressed her body against his.

Gray let out a low groan when Lucy's large breasts pressed up against him. The raven haired mage gently ran his hands along Lucy's butt and almost instantly Lucy moaned loudly into his mouth. His mind and body were clouded by Lucy's pleasurable moans and movements and he could no longer take it as he pressed Lucy up against the glass casing of the aquarium tank.

Lucy gasped in desire as she hungrily sucked on Gray's neck and her hands began to run down his muscular arms. She felt Gray's leg press in-between hers and without even realizing what she was doing, she slowly grinded against his knee.

"Shit Lucy," Gray growled as she grinded against his leg and continued to suck on his neck. His hands slowly went up towards her chest and waited he waited for Lucy to stop him if she was uncomfortable. When his hands reached her ribcage, Lucy just moaned louder and continued to grind against him. Gray once again found Lucy's mouth and the two continued to lay hot kisses onto one another as Gray gently cupped Lucy's right breast and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Graaay," Lucy purred out in-between kisses. Her hands raked across Gray's back as the Ice-Make mage iced his lips slightly and began to place heavy kisses on Lucy's neck.

Lucy felt an ache between her legs that was no longer being satisfied by Gray's leg. She slowly pulled away and her lust clouded chocolate eyes looked deeply into Gray's piercing dark blue ones. Their chests rose and fell heavily as the two tried to catch their breath.

Lucy didn't want to stop what was happening between her and Gray…she wanted more. Her hands slowly reached up as she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, but before she could place another kiss on her boyfriend they heard a female's voice shout, "Kenji, I want to see the baby whale! Hurry up!"

Gray cleared his throat and said quietly, "Well, it doesn't look like we are going to be alone anymore."

Lucy blushed and giggled slightly when she heard the other couple down the hallway bantering with each other. She looked up at Gray and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before she stood next to him and wrapped her arms through his and asked, "Well do you want to go to the next room?"

"We need to wait a minute," Gray said in a slightly pained tone.

Lucy blinked in confusion and concern as she looked up at Gray and asked, "Why? What's wrong?" The other couple then rushed in and the girl quickly started talking to her boyfriend very animatedly as the new couple gawked at the baby beluga whale.

Gray uncomfortably shifted next to Lucy as he whispered, "Nothing that won't go away in a minute."

Lucy continued to blink in confusion and then noticed Gray's awkward posture. She slowly looked down and then her eyes widened when she saw the massive tent in Gray's pants. She looked over at the couple and noticed that they were currently being distracted by the baby whale, before she positioned herself so that they would not see Gray's  _problem_  even if they did glance over.

However, Lucy's new position did not seem to make Gray's hard on die down any faster. He suddenly felt Lucy's firm butt press up against him and it only made him let out a low moan.

"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered quickly when she realized what she had done, but then a sly smile spread across her face when she realized that this was her opportunity to get Gray back for watching her sleep. Lucy gave a tentative wiggle of her butt into Gray's groin as she said excitedly, "Look Gray! The baby whale is looking at us!"

Gray practically growled in her ear, which only made her smile more. The baby beluga whale did in fact swim up in front of them before it lazily swam back towards the other couple.

Lucy let out a happy sigh as she watched the little whale swim away and she leaned back into Gray more. She gently pressed her body up against his and could feel his erection press into her. Lucy giggled as she said mischievously, "Awww…that is too bad I wanted him to swim over here more." Then Lucy pouted as she rubbed her body up and down Gray ever so slightly.

Before Gray could calm his thoughts, his hand reached out grabbed Lucy's hip bone roughly as he pressed her body up against his more. His sudden actions caused a small pleasurable gasp to escape from Lucy's mouth.

Thankfully Gray and Lucy didn't cause a scene because the other couple in the room got bored because of the baby whale's apathy towards them. Once again Lucy and Gray were alone in the dark, dimly lit aquarium room.

Gray was just about to spin Lucy around and plant the most intense kiss on her yet, when Lucy giggled and then quickly said, "Well, I think it is about time we move on to the next room too!" Then she quickly darted away from Gray's grasp before he could stop her.

"Hey get back here!" Gray called out to her half annoyed but with a smile on his face.

"Nope!" Lucy giggled as she began to skip out of the room, "That is what you get for watching me sleep Mr. Fullbuster!"

"What?! What's wrong with that?" Gray asked now relieved by the fact that his hard-on was finally disappearing.

Lucy just laughed at him and ran out of the room. Gray let out an amused sigh as he watched Lucy prance out of the room playfully. He smiled to himself and followed his girlfriend into the next viewing room.

* * *

It was later that evening and Lucy was back in the bathroom getting ready for the special dinner that Gray had planned for them. Cancer was once again working his magic on Lucy's hair and Lucy could tell that Cancer was ecstatic now that Lucy had a boyfriend so that he could fix her hair for all sorts of occasions.

Lucy smiled as Cancer began to weave her hair around a curling iron. She was lost in her own imaginary world because today had already been so much fun with Gray and she had no idea what he had planned for her, except that she was so supposed to dress semi-formal.

Her day with Gray had been so amazing. They spent most of the morning at the aquarium and practically made out at every available opportunity. Then they stopped for lunch at a cute sidewalk café along the beach before Gray took her to a really old and large bookstore where she bought tons of new books.

Lucy continued to smile as Cancer wove tiny pearls throughout her partially braided hair, because her day with Gray had been so wonderful. She had no idea that having a boyfriend could be so much fun; granted, she imagined that not every boyfriend was as kind and considerate as Gray. It probably helped that they were already friends and he knew what kinds of things she liked, but still—everything Gray had done so far was incredibly sweet.

"It is finished, Ebi," Cancer said as she stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Lucy then looked at herself in the mirror and gasped at her appearance. Cancer had really outdone himself this time. Her hair fell past her shoulders in long flowing curls but on each side of head was a delicate single braid that pulled back to connect to the other one. Cancer had put a soft blue rhinestone flower in the center behind her head to hold the two braids together and in the middle of the rhinestone flower contained a soft white pearl. Throughout the braids contained miniature versions of the single white pearl. Her makeup was elegant and only accentuated her own natural beauty.

Earlier that evening, after Gray told her that she would need to dress semi-formal, Virgo had already prepared a dress for Lucy since she did not pack anything that fancy for the trip. Lucy loved the dress that Virgo had picked out for her; it was a pale blue dress that came up to her mid-thigh. The bottom half contained soft tulle that flowed with every step. However, the chest contained hundreds of different colored blue rhinestones that sparkled with every movement and was in a heart shape that showed off a modest amount a cleavage.

Lucy couldn't seem to find the words to say anything, but Cancer said, "He will think you look stunning, Ebi."

"Thank you Cancer," Lucy said in barely a whisper back before she lunged herself at the Crab Spirit.

Cancer accepted his Master's hug with a smile and said, "Have fun, Lucy-sama," before he disappeared back into the Celestial World.

Lucy knew that she would have to plan a special thank you later for both Cancer and Virgo. Her friends were truly amazing.

After taking one more look at herself in the mirror, Lucy took a deep breath and then walked out of the bathroom. When her eyes fell upon Gray, she could feel her heart start to pound in her chest. Gray sat on the loveseat while he read a magazine with one of his arms draped across the back of the seat. Lucy's eyes roamed over Gray's attire. God did this man look good in a suit. Gray wore long black dress pants with a dark blue button up dress that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a long black tie. Lucy suddenly had the image of her undoing his tie with her teeth before she shook the image away from her head. Gods this man was having such an effect on her hormones.

Gray closed his magazine and then looked over to Lucy. He was thankful that he was already seated because the vision of Lucy nearly took his breath away. She always looked beautiful to him, but this…this night he knew he would remember for the rest of his life.

"You look stunning," Gray said in a lowered tone as he stepped across the room towards Lucy.

Lucy's face heated up at Gray's gaze. Suddenly she felt so self-conscious about everything. "U-um, thank you. Y-you look handsome yourself," Lucy managed to say nervously.

Gray just smirked as he watched Lucy's face heat up in embarrassment. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then said, "Before we go, I have something for you."

"Eh?" Lucy asked as she still struggled to ignore her imagination that was undressing Gray more and more.

Suddenly, Lucy felt her arm being lifted and watched as Gray clasped around a delicate silver bracelet. Her eyes widened at the beautiful piece of jewelry that had small intricate chains and on one end dangled a little diamond heart.

"Gray, this…" Lucy whispered out because she suddenly found herself unable to speak. Everything that was happening was just so surreal to her. Gray just kept surprising her more and more.

"I actually bought this for you before we went to Tenroujima," Gray admitted as he looked into Lucy's deep brown orbs.

"But why?" Lucy asked as she tried not to cry from the sudden wave of emotion that hit her.

Gray just smiled softly as he replied, "I remember walking by a shop in Magnolia after one of our missions. Our team, with the exception of you and Happy, just accidently destroyed half a village. You were pretty upset at us and I felt horrible that we caused you to lose so much of your rent money."

Lucy just sweat dropped because Gray had just described almost every other mission their team had ever been on before he continued, "I saw this in a shop and I immediately thought of you. I wanted to get it for you for more than one reason, but now I am just glad that I get the chance to give it to you at all."

Lucy felt a tear fall down her cheek as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Gray's lips. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist as he slowly pulled her in closer to his chest. Their lips delicately moved against one another's as their newfound feelings resonated with every movement.

After a few moments, Lucy placed her hand on Gray's chest and slowly pulled away as she said, "Thank you for the bracelet Gray. I love it and I will cherish it."

Gray just smiled and placed another soft kiss on Lucy's lips before he replied, "You are welcome Lucy, but I plan on doing more and more things for you. You are precious to me and I don't want to lose out on anything ever again. I plan on showing you how much you mean to me with everything that I am."

"I want to do that too," Lucy said quietly before she added, "I want to show you how much you mean to me."

The raven haired mage just grabbed Lucy's hand and responded with a smile still on his face, "Just keep smiling for me Lucy and you will make me the happiest man in Fiore."

Lucy just giggled at Gray's statement. She never expected Gray to be so open and honest with his feelings to someone, but she was glad that he felt comfortable enough with her to express what he felt.

"So where are you taking me?" Lucy asked as Gray began to lead her out of their room. Lucy had wrapped her arms around his as he escorted her toward their next destination.

"It's a surprise," Gray said coolly.

Lucy pouted because Gray's facial features did not give anything away other than smugness. She loved his slightly cocky, confident attitude. "Come on…not even a little hint?" Lucy asked as she stuck out her bottom lip slightly to try and gain some sympathy points.

"Nope…and your pout tricks don't work on me Lucy; I know you too well by now to know when you are really upset and when you aren't," Gray said with a confident tone to his voice.

Lucy's eyes narrowed at Gray playfully. She knew he was right, but still it stung her pride just a little bit to know that she couldn't get away with her little scheme. However, a glint shone in Lucy's eyes because now she knew that she had a new weapon that she could use against Gray. Lucy smiled as she firmly pressed her large breasts against Gray's arm. She felt Gray stiffen next to her as she looked up at him with her big brown orbs and said with a sultry purr, "But Gray, I just want to know where you are taking me. I want to be able to thank you properly."

She watched as Gray seemed to struggle with himself on whether or not he really wanted to tell her. Normally her seduction tactics failed, but now she knew a little of what effect she had on Gray and she was determined to get her way.

Gray suddenly felt like it was too hot and without even realizing it, he had begun to loosen his tie and already managed to undo the first button of his collar. However, his hand froze when he heard Lucy let out a small giggle next to him.

When he looked down at her, Lucy quickly silenced her giggle and looked away. "Nice try Lucy, but now I know that you play dirty. I will get you back for that later," Gray replied smugly as he put his hands in his pocket.

Lucy just laughed a little and said, "Well you can't blame me for trying."

Gray just chuckled as he lead Lucy to towards a tram that lead up to a small mountain range near the resort. Lucy looked around excitedly to see if she could gather any clues to where they were going, but was saddened when she found nothing.

Gray purchased a tram ticket and then escorted Lucy into the small glass cart. The two took a seat in the small compartment and then when the tram started, Lucy found herself seated in Gray's lap.

Lucy felt her breath grow labored and was thankful that they were the only two in the small tram cart. She looked up and saw that Gray's dark blue eyes were staring straight at her. She could feel his strong leg muscles and hardened chest against her. Her skin felt hot all over as her stomach did flips. Every slight brush and every slight touch from Gray set her mind and body ablaze.

Lucy felt her mouth grow dry as she lowered her gaze to look at Gray's lips. Slowly, Lucy wrapped her arms around the back of Gray's neck and ran her fingertips through the base of his dark hair.

"Mmmmm…," Gray groaned out by the slight touch of Lucy's fingers.

"Gray, kiss me," Lucy whispered as she leaned her body up against Gray's chest more.

Almost instantly, Lucy felt Gray's firm, cool lips press against hers. His tongue quickly sought entrance into Lucy's mouth, to which she eagerly obliged.

Lucy felt like she needed more though as she ran her fingers through Gray's hair and repositioned herself in the Ice-Make Mage's lap so that she could face him more. She could feel an ache between her legs again as Gray's rough but firm hands ran up her bare thighs slightly under her dress.

Then before their make out session could get any more heated, the two felt the tram slow down. The couple slightly pulled away from one another, but not before one last long kiss. Lucy could still feel the effects of Gray's kisses and touches as she leaned her head against him.

As she leaned against Gray's chest, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest and then she was finally able to look around at their surroundings in the glass tram and gasped at the sight. As they approached the top of the mountain, Lucy could see the ocean in the distance as it stretched for miles. The stars were already coming out and there was a soft, welcoming light on top of the mountain where a large building was located.

"What is that?" Lucy asked as she pointed towards the large building.

"That is where our date will continue," Gray said as he placed a kiss on Lucy's bare shoulder.

Lucy bit her lip and shuddered from Gray's kiss. He was making it so difficult for her to concentrate on anything else besides making out with him.

After the tram stopped, Gray grasped Lucy's hand and said with a smile, "Follow me Lucy." Lucy just smiled back as she grabbed ahold of Gray's hand harder and let her boyfriend escort her to the large building.

As they got closer to the building, Lucy gasped at what appeared to be an old observatory that was now covered in hundreds of vines with small blue flowers budding all over it. "What is this place?" Lucy asked in amazement as they continued to walk towards two large glass doors.

"This was an old observatory a long time ago that was apparently abandoned. I guess a couple bought it and refurbished it and turned it into a restaurant. I thought you might like it because inside there is a large magical telescope that will zoom in on the stars while you are eating, so you can stargaze while you are sitting," Gray replied as he opened the door for his girlfriend.

Lucy felt stunned once again by Gray's actions and by the romantic room that was before her. The inside was dimly lit and Lucy looked up to see the magical telescope that Gray spoke of. When the telescope would zoom in slowly, the night sky lit up the circular room of the restaurant. Lucy could tell that other couples were seated in the private restaurant, but the lighting was kept so low so that the couples could enjoy a more intimate feel.

Gray gave the host his reservation name and then Gray took Lucy's hand with a smile on his face as they were escorted to their seat. They were seated in a secluded booth that was surrounded by lovely plants that smelled intoxicating.

After they were seated the host said, "Your server will be with you in a few moments; I hope you enjoy your time here."

Gray thanked the host before he turned to Lucy to see that she was still trying to take in everything. He watched as her large chocolate eyes darted around the ceiling to look at all of the stars. His heart clenched in excitement when a large smile spread across her face. It made him happy knowing that he helped put that smile there. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"Gray, how did you come up with this?" Lucy asked in amazement. They had technically only been a couple for a day and they had only even been at the resort for a day. How had Gray already planned the most romantic and perfect date imaginable?

"Well yesterday when you were helping Erza get ready I found that I had a lot of time on my hands," Gray admitted as he looked at the menu with one hand but wrapped his other arm around Lucy's waist.

"But still…even then…how?" Lucy couldn't even seem to form coherent words because she felt so overwhelmed, plus Gray's hand began to stroke her side which made her want to sit in his lap again.

Gray just smirked by Lucy's response and said, "Well I knew we would need things to do and even though yesterday afternoon you were not my girlfriend yet, I was still attracted to you. I wanted to show you a different side of me in hopes that you would feel the same way."

"Gray," Lucy said in a whisper as she slowly turned to face her new boyfriend.

Their eyes locked on each other as Lucy's chest pressed against Gray's. Gray slowly lowered his menu as he pulled Lucy closer to him. His hand dropped to Lucy's bare thigh as his large hand roamed across her soft skin.

Lucy let out a sensual moan because of Gray's touch and because she could feel his breath against her neck. She felt a fluttering in her chest as her hands gently grabbed his dress shirt.

Gray's head dropped to the side of Lucy's head as the raven haired mage began to place hot kisses on her neck. Lucy's grasp on Gray's shirt tightened as she placed one of her legs in-between Gray's and gently pressed against his manhood.

The Ice-Make Mage let out a low groan as Lucy pressed her delicate body up against his. Neither knew how they were ever going to concentrate on food, because all they wanted was to feel each other as much as possible.

However, their hopes were suddenly dashed when the waiter walked up and greeted the couple nicely—even in their intimate position. Lucy blushed in embarrassment, but Gray just acted like everything was normal because he assumed that the staff here walked up on moments like theirs all of the time.

The two ordered their food and enjoyed their meal together. Throughout their dinner, Lucy and Gray remained intimately close to one another and their bodies constantly brushed up against each other throughout their course.

Lucy leaned up against Gray as the two ate and watched the magical telescope showed images of the constellations that she knew so well. She felt so happy as she leaned against Gray's muscular shoulder. She felt safe in his arms and her heart swelled at the thought of how lucky she felt.

After they finished their meal, once again Gray ordered a dessert for Lucy. This time Lucy didn't object to the thought, because she knew Gray would just insist on it plus she really wanted to try the dessert he had ordered for her.

Suddenly Lucy let out a small gasp because of her memory from last night and said, "Gray you have to let me buy dinner tonight, since you bought dinner for us last night."

Gray looked at Lucy slightly appalled and said firmly, "No way Lucy. This is our first date and there is no way in hell you are paying for it. In fact, now that you are my girlfriend, you will never pay for one of our dates. I only agreed last night because you were not my girlfriend yet, but now that you are you can't pay for me."

Lucy went to object and was about to lead into a speech about gender equality when Gray continued, "Besides if I let you pay, Ur would come back to haunt me and say that she didn't train one of her pupils to be so unchivalrous."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked slightly confused and shocked since Gray didn't speak of Ur often.

Gray looked up at the stars in the restaurant with a slight smile on his face as he remembered his time with his late mentor. "Ur was a strong woman who didn't take shit from anyone—let alone a man; however, that didn't keep her from lecturing me and Lyon about how we should treat a woman—that is assuming we even found one that would put up with us she said," Gray said fondly at the memory of her yelling at him because he had once again stripped in a public place in front of a bunch of women.

Lucy just smiled because she knew that Gray missed Ur as much as she missed her own mother. She leaned into Gray's embrace me before she said, "Ur sounded amazing."

The Ice-Make Mage just laughed slightly and replied, "She was something all right."

The couple continued to chat about random things and just enjoyed each other's company. Lucy couldn't help but feel like everything that was happening to her was some sort of dream. She loved being here with Gray in his arms and she didn't want it to end.

After Gray had paid for their meal, the two walked around and enjoyed the view of the mountain for a while. The wind picked up as the two stared out at the ocean together and Lucy couldn't help but shiver into Gray's side.

Gray looked down at Lucy suddenly and said, "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't even think to bring a coat for you."

"It's ok," Lucy said with a smile before she added, "I have you to keep me warm."

A smirk spread across Gray's face as Lucy wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer to his body and replied huskily, "Yes you do Lucy, but I think I could warm you up faster if we were out of the wind."

Lucy's face heated up and her mind became fuzzy as Gray escorted her back to the glass tram so that they could head back down the mountain. As the two took their seats in the tram, Lucy instantly wrapped her arms around Gray's torso and nuzzled into his chest. She could feel Gray's strong hands rub up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her and she couldn't help but squirm in Gray's lap as his lingering touches rippled through every nerve in her body.

Gray's touches began to grow slower and more firm as Lucy pressed her mouth against Gray's neck. She heard him suck in air slowly as she repositioned herself on his lap. Lucy could feel Gray's large, hardened member press against her thigh as she felt the ache between her legs return. Lucy bit her lip, because she could feel her panties start to dampen and she felt slightly embarrassed by how quickly Gray seemed to arouse her.

But before the two could engage in another heated make out session, the tram had already reached the resort. Lucy and Gray both tried to calm their breathing, but both were failing epically.

As Gray and Lucy left the tram area, their hands remained interlocked with each other's. Lucy could feel her heart pound in her chest as the sexual tension between them nearly suffocated her. Everything Gray did drove her absolutely crazy and all he was doing right now was making small circles on her hand with his thumb—but it was still freaking hot.

In an attempt to calm her nerves Lucy said rather quickly and shakily, "Thank you for everything today Gray. I had a wonderful time with you and it was the best first date ever."

"Of course Lucy; and as I said earlier, I plan on showing you how much you mean to me," Gray said with a smile before he added seriously, "You mean everything to me Lucy and you have for a long time. I don't want to screw this up because of my normally cold persona. I want to be a man that you can rely on and I want to be there for you in whatever way that you need me to be."

"Gray..." Lucy whispered before the raven haired mage leaned down and placed a firm and sensual kiss on her lips.

Lucy felt an overwhelming amount of emotions hit her all at once. Everything that Gray did and said sent waves of excitement through her. She felt relieved to hear him admit his feelings and she wanted to return his feelings as she pulled away from their kiss and said, "Gray, I want that too. I want be your girlfriend more than anything. I-I didn't even know I could feel like this until you showed me."

In an attempt to express what she was feeling on the inside, Lucy found the courage and pressed Gray up against the nearest wall before she returned his kiss with almost every ounce of passion that she could give.

The two moaned into each other's mouths as Gray's hands firmly grabbed Lucy's ass and in response, Lucy jumped up and wrapped her legs around Gray's torso.

The Ice-Make Mage took advantage of their new position as he spun around and pressed Lucy against the cool, hard wall that was just behind him.

As the two fought hungrily for each other's mouths and bodies, they suddenly heard the sound of other tourists in the distance. They both suddenly pulled away, but Lucy remained with her legs wrapped around Gray's torso as she breathily said, "Gray, take me back to our room."

Gray looked up at Lucy's lust filled eyes and just nodded his head before he began to kiss her more. Their lips remained locked as Gray somehow managed to make it back to their room.

Lucy was amazed by Gray's strength as he held onto her while he searched for their room key in his pocket. Lucy playfully began to suck on Gray's ear while he searched for the key and she let out a slight moan when she heard Gray try to take in another steady breath.

"Gods Lucy," Gray rasped out as Lucy pressed her chest into his and her mouth trailed down his jawline.

"Yes Graaay," Lucy playfully moaned out as Gray finally managed to find the key.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Gray asked honestly in a lowered tone.

Lucy practically squealed by how hot Gray's voice sounded before she said in a sultry voice, "I want you to make out with me Gray. I love your strong body and how it makes me feel every time you touch me. I want to feel more of it."

Almost immediately Gray kicked the door open and said huskily, "Well, if that is want you want then I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't let you have your way."

But before their fun could continue, Lucy and Gray both froze when they heard someone clear their throat and then growl out, "Gray is there a reason why my Princess's legs are wrapped around you?"

Lucy and Gray both looked across the room and found one very pissed off Zodiac Leader sitting on their loveseat staring at them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loke! W-What are you doing here?!" Lucy practically yelled in shock with her legs still wrapped around Gray's torso. The Ice-Make Mage held onto Lucy as the Leader of the Zodiac slowly rose from the loveseat and headed towards them.

Loke looked Gray in the eyes but said to Lucy, "Lucy could you give me and Gray a few moments alone please?"

Gray felt Lucy's hands clutch onto his shirt tighter before the blonde asked quietly, "Why?"

"I need a few words with my friend alone…man to man," Loke said flatly.

The raven haired mage looked at his girlfriend whose chocolate eyes were filled with varying emotions from anger, fear, and shock. Gray smiled at Lucy slightly then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He felt Lucy's muscles relax slightly before she unwound her legs and stood next to him.

Every time Lucy looked at Gray with her big brown orbs, he couldn't help but feel like he would give her the moon if she just asked it of him. He knew that eventually they would have to tell their friends about their new relationship and Gray knew that Loke would be one of the first people to find out, but he still didn't like the fact that Loke just appeared out of nowhere and had waited on the two of them.

The Ice-Make Mage pulled Lucy closer to him and said gently, "Lucy it is all right. I want to talk to him too."

Lucy continued to look back and forth between Gray and Loke before she turned to Loke and said, "If you do anything stupid I could always force your gate closed."

Loke just chuckled slightly and responded with, "You could, but then I would just force myself back out."

Gray couldn't help but chuckle too when he saw Lucy's eyes narrow at the Lion Spirit and her mouth came out into a slight pout. The Ice-Make Mage put his hand on Lucy's head which drew her attention back to him before he said, "Lucy it really is ok. We won't be gone long."

Lucy just let out a labored sigh and mumbled, "Males," then went and grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase before she went into the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was shut behind Lucy, Gray and Loke's eyes met once again and Gray could feel the tension in the air immediately rise.

"Well spit it out then Loke," Gray said almost harshly towards his friend.

Loke put his hands in his pockets and replied, "Not here…come with me." Then the Zodiac Leader walked out of the room past Gray and headed towards the beach.

Gray let out a sigh and looked at the back of his friend. Gray and Loke had been friends for a while and the Ice-Make Mage could usually tell what was up with his friend, because most of the time it involved the opposite sex. However, no matter how hard Gray tried, he could not tell what his friend was thinking.

After the two men arrived at the beach, Gray looked around and saw that the beach was once again deserted. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought that he would much rather be alone on the beach with Lucy instead of Loke.

Loke suddenly interrupted Gay's thoughts as he said in a solemn tone, "I will repeat my earlier question to you Gray…why were Lucy's legs wrapped around you?"

"Why were you in our room?" Gray asked defensively. The raven haired man had only heard Loke use that tone less than a handful of times and it was never a good sign when he did.

The Leader of the Zodiac's body stiffened at Gray's question before he turned to face the Ice-Make Mage directly. "Lucy is my Master and I don't need your permission to see her. Now why were her legs wrapped around you and furthermore—why were you kissing?"

Gray's eyes narrowed at his friend before he replied, "I know you don't need my permission to see Lucy, but I don't think she likes it when everyone, like our team, always drops in on her without notice. But to answer your original question, Lucy is now my girlfriend and I don't need your permission to be with her."

"Girlfriend?" Loke growled out in response.

The Ice-Make Mage nodded his head, but before he could expound on Loke's question the Zodiac Leader continued, "What about Natsu?"

"What do you mean what about Natsu?" Gray asked harshly. He didn't like where this conversation was headed and was shocked by how odd Loke was acting.

"I just assumed that Lucy and Natsu would get together, especially after the events of the Grand Magic Games," Loke admitted truthfully, "Natsu watched the future version of Lucy die. They have this connection to each other. When did you two get together?"

"Yesterday," Gray admitted quietly with his fists clenched in anger. He was well aware that Lucy and Natsu were close, but hearing Loke admit how he thought Lucy would end up with Natsu pissed him off. The Ice-Make Mage looked at Loke and said, "Lucy and I were, or are, close too. Why is it so odd for us to be a couple?"

"Because you're not good enough for her," Loke stated harshly before he added, "Besides, shouldn't you be dating Juvia? What are your intentions for Lucy? Are you going to break her heart? Are you just using her to get her into bed?"

Gray ignored Loke's first statement. The truth was he didn't feel good enough for Lucy, but he honestly thought that no man was good enough for her. "Juvia is just a guild mate and will only ever be a guild mate. My intentions for Lucy are that I would do anything for her, just to see her smile. No I am not using her. I would never break her heart and I will do everything within my power to always protect her."

The orange haired spirit's palms lit up and then he positioned himself in a defense stance before he said coldly, "If you think I am going to let her date _ **you**_ , then you are dead wrong."

"I am pretty sure Lucy can speak for herself," Gray replied as anger laced his voice. The raven haired mage iced his palms ready to defend himself. Gray was shocked by Loke's actions. He couldn't believe how opposed Loke was to Lucy dating him. It pissed him off, because he didn't like it when people told him what to do and no one would separate him from Lucy—not even his friend.

Suddenly Loke lunged at Gray and swung his fist straight for Gray's head. Gray easily dodged the bright fist and yelled, "Ice-Make Floor!"

The sand around the two suddenly froze, but Loke was just as fast as he leapt back away from the ice and landed on the soft sand. Loke quickly maneuvered and repositioned himself to attack his friend once more with his Regulus Punch.

Gray and Loke continued to parry and dodge each other's attacks for at least half an hour when Gray finally clenched his teeth in anger and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LOKE?! YOU KNEW THAT LUCY WAS MY BEST FRIEND! IS IT REALLY SO WRONG FOR ME TO LOVE HER AS MORE THAN THAT?"

Loke suddenly paused in mid swing. The Lion Spirit's hazel eyes studied Gray intently as the two males gasped for air from their vigorous attacks before he asked, "Love?"

Gray's eyes widened at his own declaration that he shouted out at his friend. No longer caring about whether or not Loke would try and attack him, Gray dropped down onto the sand as he looked out at the ocean and replied seriously, "Love."

The Ice-Make Mage saw out of his peripherals his friend take a seat on the sand next to him. There were several long minutes of silence and Gray wasn't sure how Loke was taking the news. Gray thought about what he had blurted out and he knew in his heart how true it was. He was in love with Lucy. A slight smile spread across his face because he thought about all the little things he loved about her. He loved her laugh, her smile, how angry she got at their team, how she would be super sweet one minute and then kicking them all to hell the next second. He loved how she was both incredibly smart and naïve at the same time. He loved fighting alongside her in battle, but most of all he loved how much she loved everyone close to her. The woman would do anything to save her friends.

Finally after several minutes, Gray heard Loke start to laugh next to him. The Ice-Make Mage turned and looked at his friend with a questioning look before the Zodiac Leader said with his face turned away, "I'm glad you can finally admit it."

Gray looked surprised at the now smiling Loke next to him. "What do you mean?" Gray asked somewhat tentatively because he still wasn't sure about what was up with the sudden mood change with his friend.

Loke let out a slight chuckle and readjusted his shades before he said, "I am glad that you can finally admit to your feelings about my wonderful Princess! Isn't she great?! I have known for a while that you like her—I just didn't know how much until now."

Gray continued to stare at Loke in disbelief and didn't know whether he should be thankful that the fight seemed to be over or really pissed off by it all. The Ice-Make Mage was about to say, "Then what in the hell were yo-,"

However, the Zodiac Leader swung his arm around Gray's neck and pulled him into a hug that nearly cut off Gray's airflow. When Loke finally let go, Gray just sweatdropped and looked around nervously because he afraid that if anyone walked by then they would get the wrong idea about his and Loke's relationship.

"I was just messing with you earlier, because I wanted to see how serious you were about Lucy," Loke said happily as he began to mess up Gray's hair before he added, "I wouldn't be a very good friend or spirit if I didn't question your motives with my beloved Princess. I wanted to see how far you would fight for her. Besides, I was already somewhat aware of what happened between you two last night, because of my bond with Lucy. Also, Virgo and Cancer ratted you two out earlier today when they told me that Lucy was going on a date with you."

The Ice-Make Mage once again didn't know whether or not to feel annoyed or relieved by Loke's response. Gray decided that he would be thankful for the moment, because Loke could have appeared on the date itself and ruined everything, but he didn't. "Then what was with all that stuff about Natsu and Juvia?" Gray asked with an exasperated tone as he pushed Loke away from him and tried to fix his hair.

Loke just burst out laughing and said, "I know that those two are the quickest way to get under your skin, so I thought that I would have a little bit of fun. Besides, if you got this worked up with me then what will you do when you go back to the guild and actually face those two?"

Both Loke and Gray grew silent as the two stared out at the ocean. Gray felt his jaw tighten because he honestly didn't know what they were going to do once they got back to the guild. He wanted everyone in Fiore know that he was now dating Lucy, but he knew the guild would freak once they found out. The Ice-Make Mage let out a labored sigh and answered, "Honestly Loke, I don't have a freaking clue. Lucy and I talked about it a little bit, but we haven't discussed it fully."

Loke just raised an eyebrow at Gray and replied, "Well this probably goes without saying, but you know that both Natsu and Juvia will go Vulcan-shit on you two once they find out."

Gray just nodded his head and continued to stare out at the ocean and then Loke added, "But either way, you should know that you and Lucy have our support…her Celestial Spirits I mean."

"Thanks," Gray replied with a chuckle.

However, the smile that began to appear on Gray's lips quickly vanished when Loke suddenly said, "But if you think I am going to let you and Lucy share a room together unchaperoned, then you are greatly mistaken my friend."

"What the hell?!" Gray yelled at Loke's declaration.

Loke just shrugged his shoulders and said with a slight grin, "I'm sorry Gray, but Lucy is a Princess and I am her Knight in Shining Armor. Even though I support you, that doesn't mean I will condone such behavior. She is too pure to be sullied by you, besides I still want to give her one more chance to come running into my arms. I can provide her with more warmth than your cold Ice Magic."

"You can be a real dick at times," Gray retorted as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets before he started to make his way back to his and Lucy's room.

"Yeah…who would have thought out of all people you know that I would be the one to try and prevent you from getting laid?" Loke said teasingly as he followed next to Gray.

Gray just shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "It really isn't a big deal. I want to wait on Lucy for as long as she needs. I don't want to screw this up."

"Because you llllllllllllove her," Loke said as he mimicked Happy's tongue roll.

Gray just rolled his eyes as the two men walked back to the room. Once they reached the room, the two men walked in and saw that Lucy was standing on the balcony looking up at the stars. After the door closed behind them, Lucy turned and smiled at Gray but then her face went into a playful frown when she saw Loke.

However, Lucy's eyes widened in worry when she saw the two male's disheveled appearances. "What the heck happened to you two?!" Lucy asked as she pointed at their sandy and torn suits.

Gray and Loke looked at the other person and finally realized what they looked like as they took in the other's appearance.

Thankfully Loke said, "Don't worry Princess! We had a man to man talk, but everything is fine now."

Lucy just looked at Loke with annoyance before she turned to look at Gray with her eyebrow arched at him as if she expected him to tell her what had really happened.

However, before Gray could expound on Loke's explanation on their appearance the new couple heard the Zodiac Leader yell out as he dove for the bed, "I CALL MIDDLE!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hime-sama, are we having a slumber party?" Virgo asked as she too popped into Lucy and Gray's room.

"HELL YEAH WE ARE VIRGO!" Loke yelled in excitement, "Go back to our world and get some popcorn, more pillows, and a smutty movie!"

"Loke!" Gray yelled because his Spirit friend was being a total cock block right now.

The Ice-Make Mage turned to look at Lucy who was now slumped onto the ground with a ghost coming out of her mouth. The poor girl looked defeated.

Before Gray could stop the train wreck that was happening, Virgo had already reappeared and moved around the room so fast that Gray couldn't even tell at what was happening. The raven hair mage looked over at his Lion Spirit friend who just readjusted his glasses and then gave Gray a mischievous wink.

"Hime-sama, do you like it?" Virgo asked her Master—bringing both the Fairy Tail mages' attention back to their room.

Lucy gasped as she saw that her and Gray's room had completely transformed. Virgo had really outdone herself. The room no longer looked like a hotel room at all, but more like a giant tent/blanket fort that reached to the ceiling. The room was now only lit by stringed lighting that had been placed towards the top of the fort and the natural light of the moon and stars because Virgo had left the window unblocked by the tent's walls. Pillows and blankets covered the entire room so that there wasn't a hard floor in sight. Virgo had also set up an array of snack foods: popcorn, chips, pretzels, and lots and lots of chocolate. The Maid Spirit also brought plenty of beer, margaritas, soda, and water. It was going to be quite a night.

"Virgo, this is…this is incredible!" Lucy proclaimed.

"Punishment Hime-sama?" Virgo asked with her stoic face.

Gray just sighed at the Maid Spirit's antics. He couldn't very well be mad at them anymore since Lucy seemed to be having a good time. He watched as Virgo was showing Lucy all of the snacks that she brought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The Ice-Make Mage turned to look at Loke who was now sporting a tight green t-shirt and some athletic shorts. Gray arched his eyebrow at his old friend and then Loke said in a lowered voice so that Lucy would not here, "Gray, I know that you would never do anything to hurt Lucy and I promise I'm not trying to be a cock block."

The raven haired man just snorted, but couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics. Loke returned the smile and continued, "It's just I know how much Lucy values you and cares for you, but we also care for her and some of us have cared for her long before you knew her."

Gray now looked puzzled and said, "You haven't known her longer than me."

Loke shook his head no but replied, "I haven't, but Aquarius, Horologium, Cancer, Taurus and some of the others have known her since she was a child, or at least before you."

The Ice Mage started to put the pieces together as Loke said sadly, "At the Grand Magic Games we all came to the realization that someday we will eventually lose Lucy. I watched her Gray…I watched as her future version died right before me and there was not a damn thing I could do to stop it."

Loke could still hear the screams of Happy in his head as Future Lucy died and remembered how Natsu fought to defend his friend. Loke's dreadful thoughts were pulled back to now and he watched as Lucy's smile widened at the chocolate truffles that Virgo held up.

"Just let us show you tonight how important she is to us and not just in the Master-Spirit relationship way, but she is our family Gray. All we ask is that you always put her first. We all know that someday she will find someone that she will love even more than us. Someone that she will spend the rest of her days with. I know you both very well, almost better than you know yourselves, and I have no doubt that you two will end up with each other in the end," Loke said as he gave Gray a pat on the back and added, "Just try and think of tonight as though you were being chaperoned by Lucy's parents."

Gray just sweatdropped at the last comment that Loke had made, before the Lion spirit added in a higher more nervous voice, "And Aquarius said that if you hurt her then you will see her wrath for the first and last time."

"Yikes," Gray said out loud because if he hadn't seen Aquarius's wrathful side by now then he knew he wouldn't ever survive it if he did witness it.

Loke just laughed nervously and reassured his longtime friend, "We know it will never come to that Gray. Just let us have tonight with you both so that Lucy's other spirits can see just how great you are."

Gray couldn't really argue with that and just gave his friend a cool smile back before he asked jokingly, "So you won't cock block me again in the future?"

Loke gave Gray a heavier pat on the back and said with a mischievous grin, "Well, no promises there."

Then before Gray could ask what Loke meant by that, Loke said, "Gray, your clothes."

"Jesus, when did I lose those?" Gray muttered as he tracked down his luggage so he could at least get into some comfortable clothes like Loke. This looked like it was going to be an entertaining night.

"So Virgo, what smutty movies did you bring?!" Loke asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and Virgo's shoulders.

Ice-Make Mage face palmed as Virgo replied in her monotone voice, "I brought _I Came in My Neighbor's Backdoor_ ,  _Guild Masters Gone Wild_ , and a celebrity sex tape of Sting Eucliffe."

"Oi, what the hell," Gray muttered as he made his way over to the rest of them.

Gray's eyes met Lucy's and she gave him a wide smile as she eyed him up and down. The Ice-Make Mage wore a tight light blue shirt that showed off his chiseled abs and a dark pair of athletic shorts. Gray took a seat on one of the overly large pillows and smiled as Lucy moved over to cuddle up next to him.

The raven haired man wrapped his arm around Lucy as Loke said, "Virgo, I think Gray and I would agree on the fact that we don't want Lucy watching one of Sting's sex tapes."

"Oh why not?" Lucy asked with a playful grin, "Virgo, I think it sounds kind of fun."

Virgo nodded her head in agreement, but Gray accidently leaked out, "It's not that interesting—more weird than anything."

Lucy, Loke, and Virgo all turned to look at Gray. Lucy's face looked almost horrified as she asked, "Y-you've s-seen it."

Gray felt like the temperature of the room went up by a hundred degrees and he wanted to strip so badly. He responded to the confused looks on his friends' faces by explaining, "Natsu, had it and he told me that it was an action movie. The sad thing is…he actually thought it was supposed to be an action movie."

His blonde girlfriend started laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face, "Oh, Natsu. Sweet, innocent Natsu."

Then before Loke could talk them into watching something perverted, they agreed to watch an action movie instead. Gray watched in amazement as the night went on. Every single one of Lucy's spirits came out to spend time with them during the three movies they ended up watching and somehow Virgo tried to sneak in the sex tape of Sting in the middle before Lucy put a halt to that. When Taurus came out he tried to suggest that Lucy make a sex-tape because of her nice body. Gray dared not say this out loud but the idea of he and Lucy making a sex tape together sounded very intriguing—but he would be damned if he let anyone else watch it besides himself.

* * *

The night wore on, the snacks ran low, and the conversations were endless. Lucy rested her head on Gray's chest and all the Ice Mage could think of was how the night did end up pretty damn well. He loved watching how excited Lucy was to spend time with all of her spirits and with him. He loved how she wasn't afraid to sit in his lap as they all came out to spend time with them and he had only received threats from a few of them.

After the last movie had ended, Virgo disappeared with a bow and Loke finished off his beer. Lucy was now more than half asleep on Gray's chest with his muscular arms wrapped around her. The Ice Mage pulled Lucy closer to his chest which stirred her and she whispered out, "Gray, thank you for everything tonight. It was the best night of my life."

Gray's heart melted and he gave the blonde a kiss on her head which made her hum in delight. Gray looked over at a very smug looking Loke who met his eyes and mouthed 'You're Welcome'.

The raven hair mage sat stunned for a moment at Loke's response and then suddenly Virgo popped back out and whispered into Gray's ear, "We also planned this so that our Master will give you the best sex you have ever had."

Gray's mouth fell open and Virgo just looked at him and whispered so as not to wake Lucy, "Punishment?"

Loke just started laughing and said, "Night Gray!" Before he and Virgo returned to the Spirit World.

Gray sat in amazement as a sleeping Lucy snuggled closer to his chest. He felt so incredibly lucky in that moment and gave Lucy another kiss before he closed his eyes with a smile on his face and wondered at what the next day would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy opened her eyes to see a sleeping Gray beside her. Lucy looked around the room to see that everything had been cleaned up already and she and Gray were back in their bed.

The blonde readjusted the covers a little then blushed violently when she realized that Gray was lying next to her completely naked. She kept repeating to herself that she had seen him that way before at least a hundred times, but this time it was different because when she looked at him now she saw the man that she wanted to be with. Gray Fullbuster was no longer just her teammate or just her friend. She was in love with him and she knew that somewhere deep down, she had been all along.

Lucy thought about the date they had yesterday Gray was thoughtful about everything, he really knew her. She smiled at how he even put up with her Spirit friends' antics. Even though it did temporarily put a hitch in their plans, but that was ok. It was still a great evening and it all just felt so perfect.

However, something deep inside Lucy began to burn. The blonde took another peak under the covers and saw that Gray's manhood was starting to get hard. Lucy wasn't stupid or naive, she knew what morning wood was. Unfortunately she knew a little too much about it thanks to Natsu sneaking into her bed. But unlike Natsu, she was not turned off by Gray's.

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she eyed Gray's tempting cock. Heat stated to pool between her legs and she squeezed her thighs nervously together to help the ache. The blonde looked back at her sleeping boyfriend's face. He just looked so damn good with his rock hard abs and his messy black hair. Their steamy night had been interrupted, but she wanted to surprise Gray just as much as he surprised her last night with that amazing date. Lucy grew more nervous and she knew that if she didn't act quickly then she would talk herself out of what she really wanted...and what she really wanted was Gray.

So very carefully, so that she wouldn't wake Gray just yet, Lucy slowly pushed her sexy pajama shorts off and then shimmied her body under the blankets to get what she wanted. She had read plenty of Cana's and Erza's romance novels to know how to do the job and think about it, what girl hasn't imagined a popsicle being a big dick in their mouth at least once?

Lucy's mouth started to water the closer her face got to Gray's morning glory. Her stomach was doing summersaults in anticipation, so she just went for it.

The moment Lucy's wet mouth latched onto Gray's dick, the Ice Mage let out a lustful groan. Then out of natural instinct, Gray rolled over onto his back—giving Lucy a better angle to work her magic. Lucy carefully pulled the covers away and positioned herself in-between Gray's legs. She took her small, soft hand and gave his member a nice, long, tight stroke which made Gray intensely inhale.

It felt so warm to hold and Lucy loved how big and hard it felt in her hand. She smiled before she placed her hot tongue on the base of his cock and slowly ran it up towards the head. She got the exact reaction that she wanted, Gray's eyes blinked lazily open before he looked down to see Lucy giving him a playful smile just before she ran her tongue back down slowly.

"Oh fuck Lucy," Gray groaned in pleasure and his hands went up to meet Lucy's head. The Ice-Make Mage thought he was dreaming about Lucy again, but then he remembered that Lucy was really his now and this was really happening.

Lucy quickly grabbed Gray's hands and said, "Nope, you have to let me do it how I want to, because it's my first time giving a blowjob." Then Lucy took the head of Gray's dick in her tiny mouth and slowly sucked down—trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she could, but his large size got the better of her when his dick set off her gag reflex. This only made Lucy come up and giggle before she tried again.

"Oh my god. Holy Shit, it doesn't feel like your first time," Gray nearly hissed out in pleasure as Lucy tried a different technique.

The blonde stopped for a moment before she smiled and said playfully, "Well I  _maaaaayyyy_  have practiced on a large chunk of ice before—imaging it to be your big dick, my sexy Ice-Make Mage."

Gray just chuckled and said, "Well you can practice on me anytime you want from now on."

Lucy's smile widened as her hand gripped the base of Gray's cock. He eyed her intently as her mouth tried to fit as much of him in as possible. Lucy started to bob slowly up and down, moving her hand along with her mouth's motion. Her saliva started to create its own natural lubricant, so she gradually increased her speed.

"Oh fuck that feels good Lucy," Gray almost painfully groaned as he grabbed the sheets on their bed since she wouldn't let him touch her yet.

His reaction just turned Lucy on more, so she decided to straddle his left leg so that he could feel how soaked her panties were.

When the damp fabric touched his leg, Gray's eyes widened and he swore again, "Fuck Lucy, if you keep this up I'm not going to be able to hold back."

Lucy just hummed in delight. She loved having this new power over Gray. He was one of the strongest mages in their guild, but yet now she could easily bring him to her mercy. It was exciting.

Just as Lucy turned up the notch again in an attempt to get Gray screaming for a release, there was a loud knock on the door and then the voice of Erza saying, "Lucy, Gray! Are you guys up yet?!"

Lucy immediately froze at the sudden disturbance and Gray let out an annoyed growl. Erza's hearing was impeccable though and she heard the growl so she asked loudly, "Are you guys ok? Is something wrong? Can I come in?"

"Hang on Erza! I'll be there in a sec!" Lucy yelled with a panicked voice as she tried to find her pajama shorts.

"Did you know she was coming over?" Gray whispered to Lucy—clearly panicked because he knew how Erza would react if she were to suddenly barge in. She would probably think that he was violating Lucy.

Lucy shook her head violently no while she fixed her messy hair in the mirror. Gray also tried to find his pants because he knew if they weren't quick enough then Erza would break the door down and then see his still massive erection.

"Lucy? You sure everything is ok?" Erza asked, her patience clearly beginning to thin.

Gray just decided to run to the bathroom so Lucy went to get the door. She pulled it open and hurriedly said, "Hey Erza! What's up!?"

Erza eyed her friend curiously before she asked, "Well Jellal and I were wanting to know if you and Gray would be interested in joining us for lunch at a sweet shop cafe we found?"

"Um, yeah sure!" Lucy responded a little too quickly. Lucy knew she was acting strange and knew Erza would notice, but she couldn't help it if her nerves were frazzled—she had just been sexually intimate with someone for the first time and was interrupted. It was slightly mortifying.

Erza's eyes narrowed and she tried to look past Lucy. She looked back at her friend and said, "It's near the boardwalk area and it's called Strawberry Delight. Can you meet us there in thirty minutes?"

"Totes!" Lucy responded. God she wanted to face palm herself for her stupidity. She wasn't good at lying or keeping secrets.

Erza turned to walk away, but not before she glanced back at Lucy with a confused look. Lucy just smiled and waved at Erza as the Requip Mage went back to meet up with Jellal. Once she was out of sight, Lucy shut the door and sunk down to the floor in their room.

"Oh my god that was so awful," Lucy groaned.

Gray exited the bathroom, with some shorts on and looked over at Lucy who looked mortified. He let out a heavy sigh and asked, "You ok?"

Lucy looked up and gave Gray a faint smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm really sorry. I didn't know she was going to come over."

Gray just chuckled and walked over to Lucy to help her up. "It's not your fault, but I think if it were anyone but Erza I would have told them to go fuck off so that you could finish what you were doing. That was hot as hell Lucy and slightly surprising coming from sweet, innocent you," Gray said in a husky tone as he started to press gentle kisses on Lucy's neck.

"Mmmmm," Lucy moaned out in response before she said, "Well, I wanted to surprise you and thank you for the wonderful night last night."

Gray smiled and said, "Believe me, I will always remind you about how much you mean to me." Then Gray's hand slipped under Lucy's panties as his fingers made his way to Lucy's still aching pussy.

However, Lucy couldn't take it so she jumped away and yelled, "We don't have much time Gray! Don't get me all turned on again."

"Me, get you turned on?!" Gray mockingly said, "I believe you were the one seducing me this morning. I was just an innocent bystander sleeping and you took advantage of me!"

Gray just had a huge, cocky smirk all over his face and it made Lucy roll her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and jokingly said, "Fine, I guess I don't have to give you a blow job ever again."

"Well, wait now! I never said that!" Gray corrected himself quickly as Lucy grabbed some clothes out of her bag so that they could go meet Erza.

Lucy slung her beach clothes over her shoulders and then a wonderful idea popped into her head. The blonde turned around to face her sexy Ice Mage and slowly walked over to him, swinging her hips seductively before she ran her small fingers across the elastic of his pants. Lucy looked deep into Gray's eyes and purred, "Nope, I think I heard you say that you didn't want me to give you any more blow jobs." Then Lucy stood up on her tiptoes and tugged on Gray's ear with her teeth before she whispered, "And that's too bad for you Mr. Fullbuster. I was going to keep sucking on you until your hot cum spilled into my mouth. I've never tasted it before, but I really wanted to try yours."

Then Lucy let out a fierce giggle, ran to the bathroom, and shut the door before Gray could pin her down on the ground and take her right there. The raven hair mage just laughed and shook his head at his girlfriend's antics and said loudly enough so Lucy could hear him behind the door, "You'll pay for that later Lucy!"

"We will see!" Lucy laughed in response.

* * *

The couple quickly got ready as they continued to playfully banter with one another. Lucy wanted to go to the beach again afterwards so she put on a teal bikini with a chevron print design and then put on a cute hot pink cover up dress to go over it. Gray looked as sexy as ever with black swim trunks and a pale blue t-shirt. They packed a beach bag together and then headed off to meet with Erza and Jellal.

As they headed to the boardwalk, Gray reached out to grab Lucy's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Lucy looked down and smiled at the physical affection Gray already had for her. Growing up mostly alone, Lucy had often craved for affection from the ones that she loved. On those rare days when Aquarius would hug her, it was enough to keep her going for a week. It was funny how and Ice-Mage of all people was so warm to her.

When they got closer to Strawberry Delight, Lucy looked at Gray and asked, "So, how should we tell Erza that we are together."

Gray just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I don't think it will be a big deal. Besides she will see us holding hands."

Then before it could dawn on Lucy at what Gray had said, she heard her friend's familiar flustered voice from behind them, "L-Lucy! G-Gray! H-hands!"

Lucy and Gray just sweatdropped and turned around to see Erza pointing at their linked hands. Lucy nervously smiled and said, "H-Hi Erza!"

Erza's face was bright read when Jellal, still disguised as Mystogan, walked up and greeted them, "Hello Lucy and Gray."

The wanted Mage didn't even seemed fazed by Lucy and Gray's display of affection, but the blue haired man noticed that Erza wasn't coping very well. Jellal then linked hands with Erza and said, "Let's go get a seat and get you some cake."

Erza continued to look at Gray and Lucy's hands, but allowed Jellal to lead her into the sweet shop.

The four soon found a table and placed their orders; however, Jellal had to place Erza's for her because it was obvious Erza was quite worked up. Lucy looked at her best girl friend and grabbed her hand and said, "Erza, Gray and I have started dating and we wanted you to be the first to know—well besides my spirits. I'm sorry we shocked you."

Gray just had a calm smile on his face and Jellal just rubbed Erza's back tenderly. Erza finally looked at her blonde friend, even though her face was still bright red and asked, "W-when?"

"Well, the night we got here actually," Lucy admitted.

Erza just nodded her head acceptingly and replied, "Well that is good that you didn't keep it from me. I am very happy for you Lucy, Gray is a good man."

"I'm right here Erza," Gray chuckled at Erza's big sister attitude towards Lucy.

"Gray," Erza suddenly said in a much darker tone, "If you ever break Lucy's heart, then I will break your body into a million pieces."

The waitress had just walked up when Erza made her last statement and then nervously sat the giant piece of Strawberry cake down in front of the red haired mage. The waitress quickly excused herself and ran back to the kitchen.

"What makes you think I would do something like that Erza?" Gray asked slightly offended.

Before Erza could work herself up into a rant about how men need to be honorable towards women, Jellal said kindly, "Erza, why don't you try your cake? It looks delicious."

Lucy just smiled nervously, but was impressed at how calm Jellal could keep Erza. Normally her friend would be stuttering about the possibility of having physical contact with Jellal, but now they seemed to be at ease with each other.

After Jellal's comment, Erza looked down at the cake and replied, "Yes it does look good."

After Erza got some cake in her, the rest of their lunch went rather smoothly. Lucy asked Erza and Jellal at what they had been up to. Then when both mages turned violent shades of red, Lucy realized the answer to her question so she told them about the cook aquarium to change the subject and the observatory restaurant that Gray took her too.

However, Gray was more interested in how Jellal could wear that getup and not be hot as hell. It was interesting trying to watch Jellal eat with the wraps that cloaked his face.

Once they had finished lunch the four decided, actually Erza and Lucy decided, that it would be fun to go shopping in some of the smaller shops. Erza and Lucy then wandered off into a dress shop, leaving their guys behind in a book store.

Erza and Lucy both picked out a few dresses then went to the dressing room to try them on. As Erza was helping Lucy zip up a cute green dress, the red haired mage said, "Lucy, I really am happy for you and Gray and thank you for telling me."

Lucy just smiled and said, "Erza, you are like my sister. Of course you were going to be the first person I told. I was honestly a little worried that you would disapprove though."

"Why do you say that?" Erza asked as she took a seat to fasten some heals that she wanted to try on.

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know. Maybe because we are a team and now that team dynamic has changed."

Erza just shook her head, "Not really. You and Gray have always been close; however, I don't know how Natsu will take it."

Lucy frowned a little and asked, "Do you think he will be ok?"

"I'm sure he will eventually. He might not even notice though—well until Gray kicks him out of your bed permanently," Erza admitted.

The Celestial Mage just chuckled, but then Erza added, "What worries me the most is Juvia."

"Yeah, me too," Lucy sighed out as she sit down next to her friend, "What would you do?"

Erza thought about that for a moment and said, "Well if I were you, I wouldn't do anything. You are not the one Juvia is stalking. Gray will have to be the one to declare his intentions for your relationship."

Lucy thought Erza had a valuable point and then Erza added, "But if I were you, I would enjoy this week with Gray and not worry about what will come next week. We still have several days here. Let's enjoy them."

"I couldn't agree more," Lucy said with a smile as her mind went to pervert town and she started to wonder how she could get Gray naked again. Then she laughed to herself because she knew that wouldn't be difficult with his stripping habit.

But then the blonde turned to Erza and let the Cana in her come out as she asked, "So Erza, how big is Jellal's cock?"

The red haired mage immediately became flustered and accidently requiped a sword out because of her nerves. Lucy just doubled over laughing her ass off at how easy it was to fluster Erza and the rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same way.

* * *

As the day wore on, the four decided to get some dinner together at one of the food stalls along the beach and after a long day Erza and Jellal bid their farewells and Erza reminded Lucy to enjoy the moment—to which Lucy told Erza the same.

"So are you ready to go to the beach?" Gray asked Lucy as he slung their beach bag over his back.

"Yes, please!" Lucy responded in excitement before she asked, "So what did you and Jellal talk about?"

The Ice-Make Mage shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not a lot really. He's not much of a talker, but neither am I. He mostly just told me about how Melody was coping with the loss of Ultear."

A deep frown spread across Lucy's face. Lucy and Gray both knew all too well the feeling of losing a loved one. She looked at the man next to her. He was so strong and powerful, yet at the games, Gray had died. The thought suddenly brought tears to her eyes and Gray noticed before Lucy could wipe them away.

Gray quickly turned to Lucy and put his arm around her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just so sad, thinking about Melody and Ultear," Lucy admitted as her chocolate brown eyes looked deep into Gray's dark blue ones, "The thought of losing you…I-I just don't know…"

"Hey," Gray said before he placed a kiss on Lucy's head, "You will never have to worry about losing me. You are in it for the long haul now Lucy Heartfilia."

Gray's reassurance brought a smile back to Lucy's face. Then Gray led Lucy to a secluded cove on the beach so that they could see the evening stars better. The two laid their beach towels out and Lucy removed her swimsuit cover.

Gray's eyes fell on Lucy's curvaceously toned body. She looked so good this morning sucking on his dick. He never would have pegged Lucy to be so assertive, but man was he thankful for it.

Lucy turned to look at Gray and smiled when she saw that he was checking her out, but then her eyes widened when Gray smirked and said, "Well Lucy, I did say that I would make you pay earlier." Then Gray removed his t-shirt, threw it aside, and then wrapped his arms around Lucy and took her breath away with a passionate kiss.

Lucy moaned as Gray's icy hands ran up her back and started to undo the strings to her bikini top. Earlier Lucy was being playful and hard to get, but right now she was completely turned on by Gray and didn't want to play hard to get—she wanted him to play with her.

Gray slowly pulled away from the kiss as he tugged away Lucy's top and let it fall to the ground. It wasn't the first time Gray was able to see Lucy's perfect breasts, but it was the first time he could touch them, but first Gray looked into Lucy's big brown orbs and said, "Lucy, I love you."

A huge grin spread across Lucy's face as she replied, "I love you too, Gray, but please…make this ache go away."

Gray's eyes widened in excitement and said, "Whatever you say, Lucy." Then he grabbed her and gently laid her down on their spread out towels. The moonlight shone on Lucy's ivory skin and he watched as her breasts moved up and down from her deep breaths. But before he could put his attention to those glorious tits, Gray grabbed a hold of Lucy's swim bottoms and slowly slid them down her smooth legs and kissing her thighs along the way.

Lucy's back arched in response and could feel her pussy get wetter and wetter as she watched Gray remove all of her clothing. Part of her felt nervous and exposed at being in such a vulnerable position, but something about being with Gray made her feel safe. She trusted him.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen," Gray responded as he eyed Lucy's perfect body. He ran his calloused fingers up her sides and then pressed his lips against Lucy's pink hardened nipple.

Lucy moaned and tried to wrap her legs around Gray's thighs in an attempt to pull him closer, but he smiled wickedly and said, "Nope, you have to let me do what I want, because it's my first time getting to suck on your massive boobs."

"Gray!" Lucy giggled as Gray's hot mouth began to suck on the side of her left breast and his left hand gently iced over right nipple.

"You like that?" Gray asked as Lucy moaned and wiggled under his icy touch.

"Yes," Lucy breathily said—needing and wanting more. She had so much tension built up that it was almost unbearable.

However, Gray knew that he needed to help Lucy and he didn't want to hurt her, so he slowly slid his left hand down her naked body and rubbed his fingers along her very wet clit.

"G-Gray," Lucy moaned out as she clutched the back of his head.

Gray looked down at Lucy as he slowly eased one of his fingers into her warm pussy. He thought she looked like absolute perfection underneath him with her body spread out before him. He loved watching her face as he slipped another finger inside of her and she let out a pleasurable moan.

"Does it hurt?" Gray asked with worry as Lucy bit her lip as though she were trying not to scream.

Lucy shook her head no, but said with a moan, "No, but Gray…I don't know much more I can take. I need you."

Honestly, Gray knew that he would not be able to keep up foreplay for long this time. He wanted to be inside of Lucy right now, so he smiled and said, "Well I don't want to keep you waiting any longer."

Lucy smiled, she was ready for him. She looked into Gray's eyes as he lined up his cock at her entrance. There would be no more "just friends" for the rest of their lives after tonight.

Gray gently placed a kiss on Lucy's lips and said, "It might help if you grab a hold of my shoulders or back, but I will try to be gentle."

Lucy nodded eagerly and obliged. Then her body tensed slightly when she felt the head of Gray's dick brush against her wet entrance and he slowly pushed his manhood into her quivering heat, breaking through her wall.

"Oh my god," Lucy moaned as she tried to readjust to the intense feeling.

"Are you ok?" Gray asked as he kissed her cheek tenderly and he slowly pumped his hips to relieve some of her pressure.

"Y-yes," Lucy whispered. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain at first. Gray's cock did alleviate the ache she had been having for quite some time.

Lucy felt pure bliss as her arms ran up Gray's feeling his flexed muscles above her. He looked even more amazing as he pumped in and out of her and as Gray's lips met with the flushed skin of her neck. In this moment, as their bodies became one—Lucy knew that everything was perfect and she never wanted to forget this feeling. Their bodies moved together in ecstasy, both had secretly been holding back their feelings for each other for so long—but no more.

"Oh Gray," Lucy whispered as she felt an immense amount of pressure building right where Gray was hitting inside of here with his large dick.

Gray could feel Lucy's body tensing beneath him and he knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer. He loved her. He loved hearing her moaning his name. He loved feeling her nails digging into his back as she allowed him to pleasure her. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy from the bottom of his heart. Lucy was the reason for that and he was going to cherish her for as long as he lived.

"Lucy, cum with me," Gray said huskily as he started to pump harder in anticipation to watch Lucy climax.

Lucy held onto Gray tighter as her whole body rippled in pleasure. She couldn't even think straight as the feeling surged through her very being.

Gray watched Lucy's delightful reaction and he couldn't hold back any longer as he released his hot load inside of her.

Both mages were panting heavily as Gray pulled out and rolled over next to Lucy, pulling her up against his chest.

"That was…well that was…," Lucy tried to say in-between breaths.

"Amazing," Gray chuckled.

"Yeah," Lucy responded as her mind finally started to come down from the intense orgasm.

Lucy looked up at Gray who had his eyes closed, but still had a smile on his face. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek and asked playfully, "Want to go back to our room and go again?"

"Hell yeah," Gray replied. He really had found the perfect girl for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy and Gray had spent a good portion of the rest of the week locked in their room and would only break for food and water.

There were a few exceptions though, like when Loke interrupted them one day to ask if they wanted to go jet skiing. Lucy readily agreed because that was on her fun list of things to do this summer. Of course them being Fairy Tail mages, it quickly became a contest and a race—to which Lucy one much to Gray's and Loke's suprise.

It was finally their last day and Gray and Lucy were waiting for Erza at the ferry so that they could head back to Akane then home. Lucy felt nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting about everything.

Finally Gray sighed and asked, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

The blonde jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. She stared off at the ocean and replied, "I just don't know how the guild will go. Everyone can be so dramatic at times. We will have to deal with Natsu and Juvia. Plus there's going to be Mira who will try to start planning our wedding and the names of our children. I guess I'm just not ready for that. I liked our little vacation bubble and I don't want it to end."

"You mean, you aren't ready to bear my children yet?" Gray teased, "Lucy, I'm hurt."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yeah Gray, I'm sure you are  _soooo_  sad about not being a father."

Gray shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Lucy's face heated up and she began to stutter as bad as Erza, "Ch-ch-children."

"Ohhhh, so you  _do_  still get flustered? That's good to know. With how forward you were with me this week, I thought that meant I wouldn't be able to see your cute blush anymore," Gray said smugly.

"F-forward!" Lucy stammered out, "I'll have you know that I'm still the same girl."

"Really?" Gray asked as he arched his eyebrow. The Ice-Make Mage leaned in closer to Lucy and whispered in her ear, "The same Lucy Heartfilia I know would have probably passed out before if someone had told her to suck my cock."

"W-well, that's different," Lucy tried to argue.

"How so?" Gray laughed, because he loved watching Lucy squirm.

"It's different because to everyone else I will still seem like innocent, Lucy Heartfilia, only you will see my passionate side because it's nobody else's business but ours. Plus, I always told myself that when I finally found someone that I would want to be with, then I wouldn't allow myself to be afraid. I don't want to be afraid to show you how I feel," Lucy relied. When she had started explaining she had a confident voice, but towards the end it was barely a whisper because she was second guessing herself.

However, her fears were washed away when Gray grabbed her a pressed his lips to hers—not holding back as he immediately slid his tongue into her mouth and cupped her face.

Lucy felt her knees grow weak when Gray finally pulled away. His sultry eyes looked into hers and he said, "That's why I love you so goddamn much."

Lucy blushed again and whispered, "I love you too," then gently placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Gray still had a huge grin when he added, "Plus, that's pretty hot that I'm the only one who will see this side of you. Kind of makes me want to tease you more in public so when we finally get alone you'll really go crazy on me."

Lucy harrumphed then smiled before she replied, "Just remember, payback's a bitch and Gray…your clothes."

Gray looked down and swore as he tried to find his missing pieces of clothing while Lucy just cracked up. Then the couple saw Erza approach them and the red haired Mage told them that Jellal wanted to thank them for going along with the trip and he apologizes for not saying goodbye.

Lucy and Gray said it was no big deal and then the three made their journey back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Oi, Mira! Happy and I are back! Where's Lucy?" Natsu yelled as he and Happy burst into the guild.

"Mira! I have to tell Lucy about the huge fish I caught for Carla!" Happy said as he floated up to the bar.

Mira smiled at them both and relied, "Welcome back. Lucy is with Erza and Gray on a mission, but they should be back today."

However, the Demon-Mage didn't noticed that a certain water woman walked in behind Natsu. When Juvia heard this she yelled, "Gray-sama is with Love Rival unchaperoned!"

"They went on a mission without me?!" Natsu pouted.

Mira wished she could have taken everything back, but it was too late as Juvia began to flood the guild with her tears. "Natsu, you went fishing without them. Juvia, Gray and Lucy are with Erza so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Mira said as she watached Max and Warren get swept away in the storm that was Juvia.

Juvia wasn't convinced but stopped her tears and sat at the bar sadly, where she would remain until Gray-sama returned.

Natsu looked at Happy and shrugged his shoulders before he said, "Happy, let's go wait for Lucy at her place."

"Aye!" Happy replied as he followed his friend out of the guild.

* * *

Once Lucy, Gray, and Erza got back to Magnolia the couple said goodbye to their friend and told her that they'd see her at the guild tomorrow.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Well I want to drop my stuff off at my place, then I really need to go grocery shopping since we've been gone all week," Lucy admitted as she happily walked next to Gray.

"That sounds good," Gray replied as he grabbed Lucy's bag to carry it for her.

"You don't have to do that!" Lucy tried to argue, "And you don't have to go grocery shopping with me if you don't want to!"

"Nah, sounds like fun. I always eat at the guild so I never really buy my own things. Plus I imagine I'll be over at your place a lot now so I want to help," Gray said with a wink that made Lucy's face heat up since they were in public.

The two continued to playfully talk as they made their way to Lucy's apartment. Just as Lucy was getting her key out, she felt a cool pair of lips kiss the back of her neck.

"G-Gray, w-what are you doing?" Lucy quietly moaned out since they were still outside her door.

"Hmmmm?" Gray hummed as he spun Lucy around and pushed her up against the door. He elicited another moan from her as his chilly hands ran up underneath her skirt and his kisses trailed down her neck towards her bountiful breasts.

"W-what about groceries?" Lucy asked, no longer caring really as she let herself get caught up in Gray's touch.

The Ice-Make Mage grabbed Lucy's rounded ass as he lifted her up and pressed her against her front door. He playfully bit her ear and growled, "The only thing I want to eat is you."

Lucy let out a shocked, yet pleasurable, gasp when Gray's magical fingers teased the edge of her lacy panties and he slipped a finger into her overly aroused heat—never once breaking his position of holding her against the door.

As he slowly teased her by gently plunging his finger in and out of her, Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the back of his raven hair and crashed her lips onto his.

She fought hungrily for him as her desire to have him intensified. She pulled back from the kiss and purred in his ear, "Gray, fuck me please."

Gray didn't need to be asked twice as he got the door open with Lucy's legs still wrapped around him. Their desperation for each other grew as Lucy ripped her top off and Gray tried to make his way to Lucy's bed as fast as possible.

However, they both froze when they heard a familiar voice yell, "Welcome home Lucy!"

Gray let out an annoyed grunt as he lowered Lucy to the ground so that she could put her shirt back on. The blonde was flustered and annoyed and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, "What the hell are you going in my apartment when I wasn't here? I've told you a hundred times to not do that!"

Natsu just blinked in confusion as he looked back and forth between Gray and Lucy before he asked, "Lucy, why were your legs wrapped around Gray like that?"

"For fuck's sake Natsu," Gray muttered as he tried to hold his temper because he knew Lucy wouldn't appreciate it if he punched the Dragon Slayer right in his clueless face in her apartment.

However, there was another witness in the room that had seen Lucy and Gray's position. The little blue Exceed flew up next to Natsu's ear and cheekily answered his friend's question, "Because they lllllllike each other!"

Then Happy snickered as he flew out the window and said, "I better go tell Mira."

"Nooooo! My perfect bubble!" Lucy cried out after Happy, but it was too late. The Exceed was already gone.

When Lucy walked by Natsu to try and get to her window, Gray watched as Natsu's onyx eyes grew even darker and then the Dragon Slayer turned to Lucy and said in a lowered tone, "Lucy, you smell so good."

Then before Lucy or Gray could react, Natsu was on his knees in front of Lucy's crotch trying to lift up her skirt.

That was it for Gray, he had had enough. However his eyes widened in shock when Lucy slapped Natsu across the face and yelled, "Don't sniff me or touch me like that without my permission! Now get out!"

"What about Gray?" Natsu asked as Lucy grabbed the Dragon Slayer by his scarf and dragged him towards the door.

"Gray is staying with me tonight and every night after that!" Lucy yelled back completely enraged and mortified by the turn of events.

Then before Natsu could ask any other stupid questions, Lucy threw his ass out and locked the door.

Lucy turned around and looked at Gray and said, "This is not how I wanted everyone to find out. Now Mira us going to know and tell everyone at the guild while we aren't there because of Happy. Or Happy will just announce it in front of everyone! And Natsu, Natsu..." She couldn't even finish her thought because she got so worked up.

Gray had to admit that he was pretty pissed off. What the fuck had Natsu been thinking when he grabbed Lucy like that?

Then Gray realized it was because Natsu could smell Lucy's arousal. The thought alone made him want to march up to the guild and beat the shit out of Natsu. It made Gray irate since Lucy had just told him earlier that day that she had only wanted him to see her like that. Now Natsu had violated that and there wasn't a damn thing Gray could do about it.

He looked over at Lucy who was hugging herself and trying not to cry. His heart ached at her state and he went over and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry," Gray admitted to Lucy as he kissed the top of her golden hair.

Lucy couldn't help but let a few tears fall as she felt the security of Gray's embrace before she asked, "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong!"

Gray's scowl deepened because he felt like a piece of shit when he heard her trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry because I should have checked to make sure he wasn't here and I'm sorry he saw you like that."

"It's not your fault that he's an idiot some times," Lucy said as she tried to bury her face into Gray's chest further, "It's just, you know he's going to run his mouth off to everyone."

Gray knew that Lucy was right and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He didn't want to leave Lucy to go track Natsu down because she looked so distraught and violated.

Gray looked down at Lucy and asked, "What if you go take a bath and I will order us some pizza and we watch a movie."

He felt her body finally start to relax and then she looked up at him with her tear filled brown eyes that nearly shattered his heart completely and replied, "That sounds really nice."

Gray just smiled and gave Lucy a gentle kiss on her soft lips before he said, "We can go get groceries together in the morning. Then later tomorrow, we can swing by my place to get some of my things because I'll be damned if I let you stay her alone after the shit that was just pulled."

Lucy nodded then giggled before she said, "Well I have plenty of your clothes here since even before we were dating you were always getting naked in my house."

Gray's smile widened when he heard Lucy finally laugh again and he jokingly teased, "It was all part of my strategy. I was playing the long con for you. I figured the more times you saw me naked the more you'd want me."

Lucy cracked up at that response then when to get some comfortable clothes before she went to take a bath while Gray looked up the number to the pizza place.

Just when Lucy grabbed a tank top and some cotton shorts, the once cloudless sunny sky filled with dark clouds. Gray and Lucy looked at each other just as rain came pouring down harder than they had ever seen before.

Both of them knew instantly why the sudden change in weather happened...Juvia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story.**

**This story was me fantasizing about Gray and Lucy fluff, so I hope you have enjoyed it and enjoy the final chapter. I never wanted it to be super dramatic or action packed. Just a light Fairy Tail fairy tale, where everyone gets a happy ending. :)**

* * *

Natsu felt like an idiot. He wasn't entirely sure at what was going on between Gray and Lucy. He had never smelled Lucy like that, but he realized after he did it that he shouldn't have. His dragon senses had kicked in for a minute and his curiosity got the better of him. He'd have to apologize soon, but clearly Lucy didn't want to talk to him right now.

Then the Fire Dragon Slayer shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the guild when suddenly it started pouring down ran.

"Well that's weird," Natsu said as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

Juvia walked out of the guild despite the pleas from Mira and Lisanna to stay. Even Gajeel had tried to stop her, but she just wanted to be alone. She needed to be alone.

As the rain poured down on her and Magnolia, Juvia felt tears running down her face as she remembered Happy coming in and yelling to Mira about Gray-sama and Love Ri—Lucy. Honestly, Juvia wasn't that surprised. Somewhere she had always known that Gray would never see her the way she saw him. Gray always only had eyes for Lucy.

Juvia felt so stupid. How could she have acted like a pathetic love-sick fool? Gray had meant so much to her, he helped her see the sun. He had become her sun through the rain, even though he had never shown her in any way that he wanted a relationship. In fact, during the ball after the Games…he said he didn't want one and she ignored it. It was too painful to accept the truth that he didn't want her, especially since she had loved him so much.

Suddenly Juvia heard, "Oi, Juvia? Are you ok?"

Juvia looked up to see Natsu walking towards her. She didn't say anything to him and just kept walking, but she noticed that he started walking beside her as he said, "This is really odd weather huh? I could have sworn that the sun was shining earlier."

She barely heard her guild mate talking as the rain continued to pour down on them. But then Juvia stopped in her tracks when Natsu's warm hand grabbed her arm, she could feel the warmth of his body through her long sleeves, as he asked her again, "Juvia, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

She blinked a few times, because she didn't know why Natsu would stop to talk to her—but then she realized that it wasn't too abnormal. Natsu had a way of being protective of his guild mates. He probably would have stopped for any of them if they had been crying.

Juvia looked at Natsu's onyx eyes as she said, "No one hurt Juvia. Juvia is just sad."

Natsu tilted his head sideways at her and asked with a smile, "What can I do to help? You're just not the same person when you are sad."

Then before Juvia could say anything else, Natsu grabbed her hand and yelled, "Follow me!"

* * *

Natsu led Juvia to the train station then bought them two tickets. She tried to ask what he was doing but, he just smiled at her then dragged her onto the train.

They found two seats and Juvia became very nervous, because she didn't know what was happening, then Natsu pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Go on a mission with me!"

Juvia blinked a few times at her guild mate and then just asked, "Why?"

Natsu grinned at her and replied, "Well I grabbed this mission before Lucy and Gray got back because I thought Lucy would want to go on it and we could use Aquarius's help, but you can help me instead!"

Juvia sat in her seat stunned and then looked at the job description that described how a small village's well had dried up and they needed a mage with water magic. Juvia looked sadly at Natsu as the rain poured down outside of the train and said, "Natsu-san, Juvia is too sad right now. Juvia just wants to be alone."

"Is it because of that Ice-Prick?" Natsu asked in annoyance.

"Gray-sama is not an Ice-Prick! Gray-sama is…is…" Juvia tried to say.

"A prick," Natsu said with a grin and a laugh, "I don't know a lot about relationships and I don't know what you see in him and I guess Lucy too."

"He showed Juvia the sun," Juvia whispered.

"Well anybody can do that," Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders before he added, "Once the clouds clear up you will see it again."

Juvia felt irritated at her guild mate. He clearly didn't understand that it was raining because of her and it would keep raining wherever she went, just like it had when she used to be alone.

She was just about to get up and leave when Natsu added, "You were always too good for him anyways."

Juvia looked at Natsu in horror. How could he say such a thing? She had always felt unworthy of Gray and thought that's why he never showed interest in her. She wasn't good enough for him.

"You're wrong," Juvia whispered out.

"No I'm not. If I had a girl that cared about me as much as you did Gray, then I would have done something about it. I wouldn't have ignored you or brushed your feelings aside. I always thought you were brave for how devoted you were to him, even though he didn't deserve it," Natsu said in a surprisingly serious tone.

Then before Juvia could argue, the Fire Dragon Slayer added, "And I know it's raining because you are sad. The rain doesn't bother me and if you want to see the sun, but you are too sad right now, just let me know and I'll go get Happy and we will punch a hole through the clouds so that the sun will shine down on you. Besides, I could use a friend right now too, because some bastard just stole my best friend."

Juvia blushed at Natsu's statement but then noticed the sadness in her guild mate's eyes. She had never seen this side of Natsu. He obviously was still getting used to the idea of Gray and Lucy being together too. Maybe getting out of Magnolia wasn't such a bad idea.

Juvia decided to sit down next to Natsu which got a huge grin out of him; however, the train finally started up and Natsu turned green and fell onto Juvia's lap from his motion sickness.

* * *

Lucy and Gray waited in the guild with Erza at their usual table. It had been a week since everyone had found out about Lucy and Gray, thanks to Happy's big mouth and Mira fainting from happiness.

Everyone congratulated them and were happy for the new couple and many of the older members like Macao told Gray it was about damn time that somebody snagged Lucy. However, Lucy had been very troubled the whole week. She hadn't seen Natsu since the day she kicked him out of her apartment or Juvia. She wanted to talk to them because she hated the idea of someone in her guild being mad at her. However, she knew that Natsu and Juvia had gone somewhere together because Warren had seem them at the train station together. She hoped that they were ok.

Lucy felt Gray's arm behind her and then he said, "Lucy, you keep looking at the door every twenty seconds."

"I'm just so worried about them!" Lucy stated as Erza ate her cake, completely unaware of the situation.

"I'm sure Natsu and Juvia are fine. Mira said that Natsu grabbed a simple mission. They'll be home soon," Gray said as he shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of his beer.

Lucy looked at the man she loved and sighed out, "How can you be so chill about everything? It's a little infuriating."

Gray just grinned at her before he kissed her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear, "You seemed to like my chilly ways last night when I did that thing with my fingers."

Lucy face heated up and she whispered back to him, "Gray Fullbuster, don't you dare get me all turned on at the guild. Can't you see I'm overwhelmed with anxiety at the moment?"

Gray just chuckled and replied, "It's just cute seeing you blush. Again though, I'm sure Natsu and Juvia are fine."

Suddenly Lucy heard Natsu's voice yell, "We're home!"

Lucy spun around and saw Natsu's smiling face and a blushing Juvia. Happy went to greet Natsu as Mira welcomed the two guild mates home.

Gray tapped Lucy and said, "Let's go talk to them so you'll stop getting yourself worked up over nothing."

Lucy nodded as they walked up to them. She could feel herself sweating because she was so stressed out and then she felt horrible when Juvia stiffened at their approach.

However Natsu saw them and said with a smile, "Hey Luce! How've you been?"

"F-fine," Lucy squeaked out.

Gray just smiled at her and then looked at Juvia and said, "Juvia, can I talk to you alone for a minute."

The Water Mage just nodded then followed Gray outside of the guild. Natsu just smiled at Juvia before she stepped out and he gave her a thumbs up. Lucy wasn't sure what she was witnessing, but she was still nervous.

Then Natsu looked at her and said, "Luce, I wanted to apologize for breaking into your apparent without your permission and for sniffing you too. It was wrong. You know I have bad manners."

Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the man who brought her to Fairy Tail as she replied, "Natsu, I could never stay mad at you. You're one of my best friends. I forgive you if you forgive me for yelling at you."

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled before he added, "I've already forgotten about it."

Lucy just smiled at him as they took a seat at their table with Erza who welcomed Natsu home. Then Mira served Natsu a flaming steak as Lucy asked, "So how was your mission with Juvia?"

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Natsu blush and he replied, "It was fun, Juvia is hilarious."

Erza and Lucy looked at each other and Erza was the one that asked, "Hilarious?"

Natsu just laughed as he talked with his mouth full, "She doesn't like touching her food and watching her eat chicken wings was funny. Oh and then we got a funnel cake and that was hilarious too. I accidentally sneezed though and blew powdered sugar all over her face."

Lucy just sweatdropped and felt bad for Juvia, because Lucy knew how much of a handful Natsu could be. Then Natsu surprised her by saying, "We had a lot of fun and I'm going to go on another mission with her."

Erza put her cake down in shock when Natsu added, "Juvia looks best when she's smiling and happy. I'm going to make sure the sun keeps shining for her."

Lucy had no idea if Natsu knew how sweet and romantic he sounded when she gave him a hug and Erza wiped away tears. Natsu just looked at them and said, "You guys are weirdos. Also, Lucy if Gray ever makes you cry then I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Met too," Erza added as a matter of factly.

Lucy just laughed at Natsu and Erza who high fived each other, then she saw Gray and Juvia walking towards them and her nerves came back. Gray just winked at her when Juvia asked, "Lucy-san, can Juvia talk to you for a minute?"

Lucy just smiled and nodded then Natsu yelled, "Oi, Juvia! When you are done, let's pick out a mission together with Happy!"

Lucy watched as Juvia blushed again and nodded at the Fire Dragon Slayer. When Juvia and Lucy got outside, Juvia said, "Lucy-san, Juvia does not hate you. Juvia was just sad for a while because Gray-sama chose you."

Juvia looked shy when she added, "However, Juvia was more upset at herself for liking someone that already loved another. Juvia knew Gray-sama loved you, because he looked at you differently than everyone else. You were friends that fell in love. Gray-sama and Juvia are friends too, but not as close as you were. Juvia is just glad to see Gray-sama happy. Juvia asks Lucy-san to take good care of Gray-sama, because Gray-sama said he loves you a lot."

Lucy felt relieved and happy, but also a little sad for Juvia because she knew it couldn't have been easy for her guild mate. She smiled at Juvia and hugged her fiercely before she replied, "I promise to take really good care of him, because I love him a lot too."

Lucy felt chills run down her spine when Juvia said darkly, "You better, former Love Rival."

Then Lucy laughed because it looked like Juvia would be just fine. The two girls walked back into the guild together, then decided to walk back out when they heard Natsu yell, "You got something to say Ice-Stripper?"

"Not unless you want to have your teeth knocked out, Fire Ass!" Gray shouted back.

Lucy looked at Juvia and asked, "Hey, do you want to go get some dessert together? There's a new near place near my apartment that has all sorts of sweets and chocolates that I haven't been to yet."

Juvia was slightly shocked and bashful, but agreed quickly when they heard Erza yell, "You made me drop my cake! Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Juvia would like that very much," she said as they both quickly got away from the guild as fast as possible.

* * *

**4 Years Later...**

Magnolia was covered in snow as Lucy and Gray walked to the guild at night. It was so beautiful out and everything felt so perfect as she walked next to Gray, leaning her head on his arms as her arms were wrapped around his.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lucy," Gray said with a smile as he looked down at her.

Lucy still blushed wildly, even though they had been dating for four years now and were living together. So many things had changed in four years; they had bought their first house together, Natsu finally told Juvia that he loved her, they had all become S-Class mages together, Jellal was no longer a wanted man and was a member of Fairy Tail and living with Erza, Elfman and Evergreen were married, Al and Bisca had a another daughter, and so many other wonderful things.

Lucy looked at Gray and asked, "Why are we going to the guild so late?"

"Mira needed help with the Christmas decorations," Gray said with a monotone voice.

"I don't know why she'd need us here so late, but it doesn't matter. The snow looks amazing in Magnolia at night," Lucy said happily.

When the approached the guild doors, Lucy watched as Gray got a funny smile on his face and he ran to open the door for her. She gave him a quizzical look because of his sudden happiness and then when she walked into the guild hall she gasped in surprise. The guild had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland as twinkling lights hung down from the ceiling and beautiful trees were lit up with ice looking Christmas decorations.

Lucy turned to Gray and asked, "What is this?"

Gray just smiled and took her hand after she had removed her gloves and led her over to the job board. He looked at her and said, "The first time I met you was in our old guild hall. I remember thinking how I had never seen such a beautiful girl and what the hell is Natsu doing with someone so cute."

"Yeah and the first thing you asked me was if you could borrow my underwear," Lucy laughed at the memory making Gray sigh.

Then Lucy looked at the floor in front of the guild board were there was a big blanket laid out with champagne and food. Gray just smiled as he lead her over to the blanket and asked her to have a seat and said, "It wasn't long after that when we went on our first mission together and ever since that crazy day, nothing has been the same."

Lucy smiled at the warm memories that happened all those years ago while Gray poured them some champagne. Then her heart began to beat erratically when he continued, "Every day I wake up and feel like the luckiest man in the world, because I wake up to see your beautiful face next to me. I love living with you in our own house. I love our special alone missions that we take together. I love how you are still trying to teach me how to cook and aren't giving up on me. But most of all, I just love you Lucy Heartfilia."

Then Gray leaned over and said in his sexy smooth voice as he held out a diamond ring and asked, "Will you marry me, so that we can be teammates forever and in everything we do?"

Lucy nearly attacked Gray as her lips crashed down onto his, pushing his back against the blanket. She moaned when Gray ripped off his shirt and started to already get her coat and shirt off too. She was still amazed at how quickly this man could strip and now almost instantly get her naked too.

Gray smiled at her as he removed her lacy red underwear with a little green bow on it. She blushed when Gray flipped her over onto her back and lined his already hardened cock up with her soaked entrance. The way his hands would glide across her body still hypnotized her to this day. She melted every time he smiled at her and from the way his dark blue eyes would look at her like she was the only girl in the whole world.

"G-Gray, do we have to worry about anyone showing up?" Lucy gasped as Gray plunged into her quivering heat.

He kissed her neck hungrily and said, "No, Mira asked Freed to put up runes for me so we could have some privacy."

Lucy laughed and moaned as Gray pounded into her, making their skin slap against each other so hard that the sound filled the entered guild hall. It felt so wrong doing it where everyone met every day, but at the same time it felt right and sexy as hell. This time though, Lucy wanted to be in control so she used her strength to flip Gray back over onto his back and gave him a playful smile.

She loved watching his head go back in pleasure and how he would grab her boobs as she rode him. Sex had only gotten better all the years they had been together. He had turned her on so much in the past that she once had to have him in an alleyway after they had had a romantic dinner together. She knew she loved this man more than anything and she would never let him go.

Lucy bit her lip and moaned before she leaned down to kiss Gray's lips and whispered in his hear, "Gray, make me cum on you...I'm so close."

"Fuck that's sexy," Gray growled as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her up and down on him harder as her boobs rubbed against his muscular chest.

Lucy was teetering on the edge and couldn't hold back any longer. She moaned out Gray's name in pleasure as her walls tightened hard around his thick manhood.

Lucy smiled while she was cumming, because she loved the times when Gray couldn't hold back as he watched her cum because of him. "Fill me up Gray," Lucy moaned out as she continued to ride the waves of her orgasm.

"Oh Lucy, I love you," Gray groaned as he released himself inside of her and causing Lucy to orgasm again because it felt so good and watching Gray like that always made her want more.

She fell to his side as they tried to catch their breath and said, "I love you too Gray and my answer is yes by the way. I want to be Lucy Fullbuster."

Gray smirked happily and then kissed Lucy's head as they stared up at the twinkling lights in the guild hall wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**2 Years Later...**

"Hey Gray, do you want to go see Erza and Jellal tonight so that we can meet Simon finally?" Lucy asked her husband while she ate the breakfast he had made for her. He finally started to just get good at making her French toast.

"That would be cool I suppose," Gray replied as he concentrated on flipping a piece of French toast onto his plate before he came to sit down next to her at their kitchen bar.

Lucy eyed her breakfast and picked at it with her fork. There was something she wanted to tell Gray, but she wasn't sure how'd he take it.

"Did I burn it again?" Gray asked her, breaking her concentration.

"N-no," Lucy said, "It tastes f-fine."

She could feel Gray's eyes on her and heard him sigh before he asked with a smile, "Will you tell me what's bothering you then?"

"Well I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad," Lucy admitted nervously.

"Why would I get mad?" Gray asked as he shoved his breakfast into his mouth.

"W-well do you remember about a month and a half ago when I got sick and Porlyusica put me on those antibiotics?" Lucy asked with a weak smile.

Gray nodded his head as he took a drink of his iced water. Lucy nodded her head too and continued, "Well do you remember me telling you that antibiotics might lessen the effectiveness of my birth control?"

"Yeah," Gray said, still not seeing where this conversation was heading.

Lucy sighed and said, "Well it  _did_  lessen the effectiveness."

Gray and Lucy sat in silence as Lucy waited for a response then Gray's eyes grew wide as he pointed at her stomach and asked, "Are you? Am I?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Gray and she smiled as she said, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Gray grabbed her and hugged her tightly as he asked, "Why on earth would you think I'd be mad? Oh no did I hug you too tight?"

Lucy laughed at Gray and shook her head know before she said in her defense, "I don't know...it happens a lot in books and movies. Erza said Jellal passed out when she told him!"

Gray just kissed Lucy passionately on the lips before he said, "I'd never be mad about that. You are my life. Do we need to get you to a doctor though? Is the baby ok?!"

Lucy just said with a smile, "I have an appointment on Monday. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, I'll go with you to all of it," Gray smiled as he put his hand on her stomach and whispered, "I'm going to be a Dad."

A flash of light appeared in their kitchen and Loke yelled, "I'm going to be an Uncle!"

Then they heard a drill upstairs and Gray muttered, "What the hell?"

Loke just smiled and said, "Don't worry about that, Virgo is redoing your guest room and turning it into a nursery."

Lucy just laughed and shook her head as she looked at Gray. Their family was growing.

* * *

**20 Years Later...**

"What did you say to me Ice Princess?" Nami the Water Dragon Slayer asked.

"You heard me Puddle Slayer," Silver, an Ice Mage, smirked at the beautiful girl with blue hair and onyx colored eyes.

"A d-d-date?" Nami asked with a blush.

"I thought it'd be fun," Silver said to her as he made her a little rose made out of ice.

"Did he ask her yet?" Layla, a Celestial Mage, asked as she sat down by Simon, who had scarlet red hair and a tattoo over his right eye, and pointed over towards her brother, Silver, and Nami.

"Looks like it," Simon, a Heavenly Body/Requip Mage, laughed as he wrapped his arm around Layla and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"This is so great!" Lucy fangirled in a corner as she watched her children interacting with her friends' children.

"Nami and Silver would have the cutest babies," Juvia giggled as she watched her daughter agree to go on a date with Silver.

However Natsu and Gray were staring each other down when Natsu said, "No way in hell will my daughter date an Ice Stripping exhibitionist."

"What? My son's not good enough for your daughter?" Gray snapped back.

"No he's not!" Natsu yelled as he stood up and lit his fists on fire.

Then before anyone could stop it, a guild hall fight broke out between the two longtime friends. Juvia and Lucy just looked at each other and sighed as they thought about how some things never change.

* * *

**40 Years Later...**

It was Gray and Lucy's wedding anniversary. They had two beautiful children who had married their dear friend's children and had children of their own. Lucy never imagined her life being so full and wonderful, but she knew it was because of the man next to her. The man who she could rely on completely. Gray had made her life wonderful and happy and she couldn't even imagine what her life would have been like without him.

They were at the resort that they were at all those years ago, and when Gray handed Lucy a frozen strawberry lemonade, they heard a young couple say, "Look at how cute they are! I hope we look like that someday."

Gray just smiled at Lucy because they remembered being that young and thinking similar things. He looked down at his still unbelievably beautiful wife and kissed her cheek as he said, "I love you so much Lucy Fullbuster. Happy Anniversary."

She smiled back at him and said, "I love you too, Gray. With all my heart."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
